


The Book of Faylen - Skulda-lið

by not_pastel_ioana, SquibUwU



Series: The Book of Faylen [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Dark Fantasy, Developing Relationship, Draugrs, Elves, Emotional, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Fantasy, Female Character of Color, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gods, Humor, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kids, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Medieval, Muteness, Mystery, Old Norse, Original Character(s), References to Norse Religion & Lore, Suspense, Trauma, Valkyries, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_pastel_ioana/pseuds/not_pastel_ioana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquibUwU/pseuds/SquibUwU
Summary: There is balance between good and evil, as it has always been on Ginnungagap. The evil Draugrs and malicious Nebulas were kept at bay by the light of the strong Valkyries and the good of Elven kind. But what occurs when that balance can be tipped by even the smallest action? When suddenly the bad is the stronger force, and no one could see it coming?And in the midst of it all, a seemingly unimportant group of Elves will be tested, their familial bonds stretched to what would be the limit. All for peace, all for love, and all for life.Will they be able to save Ginnungagap, or is it simply time for the tides to turn?
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Book of Faylen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053977
Comments: 41
Kudos: 11





	1. History Told by Authors

Squib: “HELLO! WELCOME!”  


Ioana: “Hiya! Welcome! We’re the authors! Yes, my name starts with an uppercase “i” not a lowercase l.”  


Squib: “I see you’ve landed on THIS SIDE of AO3, very good choice.”  


Ioana: “To start your journey on the rollercoaster ride that is this story, we’d like to give you a brief history lesson of The Book of Faylen.”  


Squib: “I love history! Where do we even begin with Ginnungagap?!”  


Ioana: “Well, I think we could start with the Valkyries cause… Valkyries…”  


Squib: “A bunch of lesbians. Sword Lesbians.”  


Ioana: “C’mon that’s not all…”  


Squib: “They live on Valhalla, which by the way, is a GIANT FLOATING CITY above a continent named Hel.”  


Ioana: “Y’all know Thor right? Mjölnir? The hammer? Yeah, good, great.”  


Squib: “Well we’ve decided to tables the turn! Mjölnir still can only be wielded by Thor, buuuuuut Thor is a Valkyrie who is chosen by the GODS!”  


Ioana: “Speaking of the Gods… They’ve got six. One for each season and two supreme gods - the God of day and the God of night.”  


Squib: “Which basically means, we get to see the characters lookin’ hot at least once a season during the festivals.”  


Ioana: “She means their outfits. The dresses and the suits.”  


Squib: “Oh! WE should prooooobably mention where our main cast lives…”  


Ioana: “It’s… It’s Faylen. It’s literally in the title of the book…”  


Squib: “Yeah, but I’m forgetful. Anyway, Faylen is the other continent! There’s only two on this planet, and Faylen is where the Elves live!”  


Ioana: “You wanna talk about the elves now?”  


Squib: “I always wanna talk about the Elves. They’re my babies. We should probably start by saying there are four types of Elves!”  


Ioana: “There are Moon Elves, referred to as the Moon Gala. Honestly my favorite and kind of inspired by the high elves in Lord of the Rings. They live in the Icy terrain at the top corner of Faylen and their main ability is the ability to heal. They’ve got these moon crystals on their foreheads, palms, and over their heart-”  


Squib: “She really likes Moon Elves.”  


Ioana: “You’re not wrong… But I was speaki- typing? I dunno.”  


Squib: “Next are the Sun Elves, called the Sun Gala! They’re the farmers, though they used to be considered Royals! Sun Elves have some mysterious abilities with ~maaaaaaagic~. They live in the lower left of Faylen, where the soil is fertile.”  


Ioana: “And then we’ve got the Earth Elves, also known as the Earth Gala. They live in the lower right of Faylen. They are skilled hunters and warriors. They have familiars which are like pets but not really but also kinda but they’re amazing.”  


Squib: “Very eloquently said.”  


Ioana: “I know, I try. They’ve got eight-legged horses called Sleipnirs, big wolf bois called Fenrirs, and dragons called Nidhoggs. The Earth Elves have antlers. Like deer antlers but for humans with pointy ears.”  


Squib: “Pointy Pointy.”  


Ioana: “And they live in… Like a swamp but CLEAN. The water is CLEAR and it’s beautiful. Not like the nasty swamps you’re thinking of. Trust me. Oh, and they live in trees.”  


Squib: “HEY- DON’T INSULT SHREK’S SWAMP LIKE THAT!”  


Ioana: “You’re saying you’d wanna live in that disgusting and dirty swamp?”  


Squib: “I would if Shrek were there.”  


Ioana: “OKAY moving on.”  


Squib: “OH! That’s my cue! So the last type of Elf is a NEBULA ELF! Aka, they’re the necromancer elves. Not much is known about them, but going into the story you should probably know they have horns and fangs and cool dark markings around their eyes! These beans are MY personal favorites!”  


Ioana: “Of course they are.”  


Squib: “What can I say, I have a type. OH! I should probably mention the Nebula Gala was banished from Faylen. They’re the hated Elves.”  


Ioana: “Yeah. Unfortunately, they’re pretty much as hated as Draugrs. Oh and the Draugrs are pretty much zombies but not really. They’re animated dead, mostly just skeletons but without the whole… mindless bit. They can still think and reason like regular Elves but they’re just dead. Alive but dead. Get it? Like the meme? No? Okay moving on.”  


Squib: “I’m alive… BUT I’M DEAD! Alive… BUT DEAD!”  


Ioana: “Oh and not everyone can kill Draugrs. It sucks but such is the story. You’ll see what happens later.”  


Squib: “A lot of trauma and hurt-comfort. Valkyries specifically are the most known to be able to kill Draugrs, mostly because they are just the energies of dead stars brought to Ginnungagap by Thor. How do they know which star to take, you might ask.”  


Ioana: “The Sun elves can usually tell when a star is about to die out so they just kinda shoot them a message like “hey, it’s that one this time” and then the Valkyries deal with that.”  


Squib: “Now, we do have months and weeks named differently. So let’s have a little song! The days of the week, starting from Sunday and ending on Saturday, are ‘Dagamal, Veirmal, Ristamal, Aejamal, Vígrmal, and Draumal~’!” 

Ioana: “And the months are, starting from January going to December, 'Mørsugr, Rorri, Góa, Einmanudr, Harpa, Skerpla, Solmámudr, Heyamnr, Tvímándr, Haustmándr, Gormanudr, and Ýlir'!”

Squib: “Anywho, let’s move on to the last topic of today, the CELESTIALS!”  


Ioana: “There’s nothing really to the Celestials except that they are two elected officials from each Gala, save for the Nebulas cause… they’re hated ya know?”  
Squib: “Oh I know.” *evil laughter ensues.*  


Ioana: “They have Celestial Guards too that protect the Celestials and the people. It takes years of training to become a Celestial Guard so not a lot of Elves don’t really bother.”  


Squib: “By the way, our collective hatred for the school system has given you readers a fantastic gift. School is only from the ages of 11-16, where the children learn all the necessities and the history of Ginnungagap!”  


Ioana: “Well, I think that’s pretty much all you have to know to get into the story so… Good luck. Have fun.”  


Squib: “And you better hope Ioana can keep my wrath away from the characters! Or else you might get more trauma than ya bargained for.”  


Ioana: “Oh, I’ve managed to keep her from killing everyone so far so I think I’m doing a bang-up job.”  


Squib: “HEY! You’ve had to get help from an outside party TWICE to keep me from killing them all in a slow and painful way!”  


Ioana: “I plead my birthday and also fairness.”  


Squib: *GASP* “Fine.”  


Squib and Ioana: “ENJOY!”


	2. Prologue

It was as if Kaldr—the God of Sickness and Silence, the God of Winter—themselves had taken a stroll that Ýlir night.  
Harsh winter winds raged over treetops, bare branches shivering in the cold as they cradled too many tiny snowflakes in their arms. The snowstorm dropped them onto Ginnungagap, sending thousands down to the icy lands of the Earth Gala. Frozen waters in the Viacnr—forest groves growing from the clean ocean water—reached their frosty fingers out for any poor creature who’d find themselves underneath the waves.  


But the Elves were safe and warm within their trees, cuddled together in circular Gathering Huts with friends and family—a fire burning brightly to scare away Kaldr. It was not much different for these two Elves, a pair of friends who sat face to face.  


They pressed their knees together, soft pillows beneath them creating comfort as their thoughts ran wild. Both Elves looked down at the little Ratatoskr—a squirrel-like creature used to send messages—which nuzzled against their warm palms. Its mossy coat shone with stripes and sticks of gold thanks to the blazing fire in the fireplace.  


“Who goes first?” One Elf asked, his narrow grey eyes gazing at his companion. His pale skin glowed with the firelight while his dark hair took the shine for itself.  


“You go first,” Saevel—his companion—answered, her heart hammering in her chest with anticipation. Some doubt lingered behind her jade green irises, but she swiftly pushed it away with a freckled hand.  


Feyrith’s posture stiffened with a hint of excitement as he looked down at the squirrel-like creature. Clearing his throat, he asked, “Skr. What message do you bring?”  


With wide dark eyes, it stood on its wooden hind legs. Its dark sticks for paws folded forward, mossy underbelly hiding them in its soft depths. The Ratatoskr spoke in a gruff voice the two Elves knew well, their Trainer.  


He was a Celestial Guard himself, nearing his years of retirement, and was assigned the task of bringing up a new generation of Guards to protect Faylen.  


“Feyrith Jori,” he said through Skr with a ring of cheer in his tone, “it’s my pleasure to inform you that you’ve been accepted into the Celestial Training Program!”  


Feyrith’s mouth tilted up in a tiny smile, looking to Saevel. Excitement churned within his molten silver eyes, a clear grin beaming through them. Saevel’s anticipation grew but she smiled and clapped anyway, bouncing up and down.  


“Congrats Fey!” She cheered with a wide grin. His eyes softened as he passed the Ratatoskr into her palm, mind high in the clouds. It sniffed at her skin, nuzzling a wet, mossy muzzle into her hand.  


“Your turn, Saev.”  


She reluctantly glanced down at Skr, taking a deep breath with her motion. Saevel swore her heart would leap from her chest before her message even began.  


“Alright Skr… How about me?” She asked, staring down at the creature with sharp green eyes. It raised itself on its hind legs again, opening that tiny mouth.  


“Saevel Xyrmyar-” their Trainer paused- “I am happy to inform you of your acceptance into the Celestial Training Program!”  


As soon as the words ‘happy’ entered her ears her eyes widened. She shook with sheer joy, beaming at Feyrith.  


“I got in… I GOT IN!” She cheered, jumping off the floor with her excitement. Skr leapt into Feyrith’s open palm, not wanting to remain on the celebrating Elf. Feyrith chuckled, petting the Ratatoskr goodbye as the messenger scuttled down his arm and left the hut through some unknown passageway.  


“Of course you got in! You’re the best archer they’ve got,” he assured her with a small smile.  


As happiness and adrenaline filled her to the brim, Saevel grabbed onto Feyrith’s face, hands resting on his cheeks. She pulled him close to her without thinking, pressing her soft lips against his. His eyes went wide with shock but he did nothing to stop the kiss.  


Once Saevel realized what she’d done, she backed away with a nervous chuckle, sitting back down on her pillow. “Heh, sorry. I guess I got a little too excited,” she apologized sheepishly, a hand moving to pull a rebellious strand of fiery red hair.  


He stared at her for a moment, before his mouth curled into a full, bright smile. His dark hair framed his face, almost giving contrast to those beaming grey eyes.  


“No need to apologize… I’ve been waiting since school for you to do that,” Feyrith admitted with a grin, taking her hand tenderly. Tingles ran up and down her body at his touch, her heart leaping for the clouds. She took a second to process his smile before she, herself, grinned from ear to ear.  


“You mean you…” her voice trailed off, clearly still connecting the dots.  


“Saev, you’re radiant in everything you do,” he took a moment to pause, “I love you.”  


Her eyes glistened with genuine happiness as he said those words. “Oh Fey…” She lunged at him, toppling him over in a tight embrace. They both laughed as they hit the floor, Saevel pushing herself up to see his face again. She hovered over him with strong arms. “I love you too. Wanna try that kiss again?” She asked with a shrug.  


“If you would do me the pleasure of kissing me again,” Feyrith responded a bit smugly, happiness still swirling in his narrow silvery eyes.  


“Gladly.” She brought herself down a little, accidentally crashing her lips against his rather than the soft hiss she had intended. Nevertheless, she sank into the kiss as he pushed up against her. Feyrith brought his hands to her neck, massaging the area while bringing her closer to him.  


The snowstorm raged outside as the new couple discovered each other with their tongues, mouths, and hands. Saevel and Feyrith had no clue of the trials to come… They’d prove to be colder than the winter weather and more dangerous than the frozen Viacnr below the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We both love Feyrith so much. Hunk of a man.


	3. Chapter 1

Seven years later, Feyrith found himself walking along the mossy wooden bridges of the Viacnr. He recited a promise in his mind, pawing the ring in his pocket as a fond shimmer entered his eyes. 

That is… until his Ratatoskr, Tir, found him. From the somber information it shared, Feyrith’s heart fell to his stomach. His mind swam when it ran off, leaving him to continue his journey to Saevel’s tree in deep thought.

He hopped up the branches and vines of their tree, his Fenrir Familiar following close behind him. Taking a moment of silence, Feyrith patted Rurik’s side before he stepped through the gates into the main clearing.

Each tree was more or less the same—massive roots stemming from underwater which connected to a huge trunk. The main clearing was a circular, naturally occurring break in the tree’s growth, huge leafy branches encircling the emptiness with intricately carved wooden doors to lead into the living quarters. 

The clearing was anything but empty, as Feyrith soon found out when Ymir—Saevel’s Familiar—nearly trampled him. The large Fenrir panted over him, saliva escaping the confines of its mouth. Ymir wagged his tail, dark but soft fur glistening with the many lanterns which decorated the main clearing.

“Good evening, Feyrith,” Ái greeted, stepping up to Ymir’s side. Her fawn-like brown eyes stared down at him curiously, a little smile painting her dark face. She had her hair done up with multiple box braids today, which tumbled over her shoulder as she quizzically tilted her head. Her large antlers were already styled and bejeweled for the festival, golden bands contrasting the fawn antlers. 

“Can someone get Ymir off?” Feyrith definitely did _not_ squeak at the sight of the drool as it slowly oozed closer to his face. 

Ái looked to Alloralla—a taller elf with fawn-colored skin and stunning blonde hair. They communicated through eye contact, Ái silently asking if they should let the elven man suffer or not. 

Alloralla scoffed with a shake of her head, long blonde hair flowing with the motion. “Nah, this is funnier. Good boy, Ymir!” She remarked in a baby voice, which caused the Fenrir to wag his tail faster. 

With a huff, Rurik gripped the scruff of Feyrith’s suit and pulled him out from under Ymir. Saevel’s familiar growled at Rurik, giving a puppy-like bark in protest, but the larger familiar merely gave another huff. 

“It’s ok, baby. You’ll get him next time,” Alloralla reassured Ymir, running her hands through his thick fur. She scratched around his ear, to which the Fenrir yipped happily and gave the elf a small lick up her face.

Feyrith patted Rurik’s neck, letting the larger Fenrir know to let him down. His face was cool and collected, a complete contrast to the worried expression he had moments ago. 

“Anyway, Saev and Vaeril are out getting some things for the celebrations tonight. Vae says this’ll be the best one yet, but that’s what he said last year so we’ll never know,” Alloralla remarked with a chuckle. 

“He says that _every_ year,” Ái pointed out with a smile. “The only reason this tree hasn’t burned down is because Saev gives him a limit every year.” 

“Now that you mention it, the only times the tree _has_ almost burned down were the years Saev wasn’t here to give him that limit,” the blonde pondered. She shrugged, leaving the thought open-ended. “Fancy that.” 

“I’m sure it’s just a coincidence.” 

“Speaking of fancy… you doing anything for Saev this year, tough guy?” Alloralla shot Feyrith a playful smirk while she elbowed Ái, the shorter elf giving a giggle in response. 

“I had something planned, but I’m afraid it won’t be possible after all,” Feyrith confessed, looking between the two of them. 

“Why’s that?” Alloralla’s smirk fell, a frown replacing it. “You’re not breaking up, are you?” 

“No… or I’m not planning on it at least…” he trailed off. With reluctant fingers he took out a small velvety box from the pockets of his deep green suit. Ái gasped, grabbing Alloralla by the shoulders in excitement. 

“No way…” The blonde elf held Ái’s hands with one of her own, giving the shorter a squeeze. Her grey eyes widened and she reached for the box. Feyrith pulled it away, tucking it safely into his pocket again with a huff.

“It’s not going to happen this year, unfortunately.”

“What do you mean, it’s not gonna happen?! This year seems like _the_ perfect year to propose!” She yelled at him, crossing her arms over her chest. Ái looked between the two of them, her brows furrowed in confusion. Even Ymir gave a huff of disapproval, to which Rurik let a small growl escape his throat. 

“That’s business between Saev and I,” Feyrith said cooly, though not sharply. He kept his tone open and friendly, knowing the two elves didn’t mean any harm.

“Ok Mr. Secrets,” Alloralla waved her hands, voice back to playful. She turned her back toward him, shooting Ái a smile. “We’re gonna start getting the decorations up. Are you gonna help Saev cook?” 

Feyrith nodded, strolling up to the kitchen hut with Rurik pattering behind him. The dull wood created a welcoming contrast with its vibrant green background, a few colorful patches of flowers glowing in full bloom of summer. He entered through the door, leaving his familiar to lay down. Rurik placed a massive, black paw over his eyes and let himself drift to sleep. 

“I don’t understand why you give me a budget! I said this was gonna be the best one yet! _How_ am I supposed to top last year’s with this limit!” Vaeril—a muscular elf with burning fiery hair and three claw scars cutting across his left eye—whined as he entered through the kitchen door, holding most of the groceries in his arms. 

It was an open, dome-like room with a high ceiling and many windows spotting the circular walls. The kitchen cabinets, blending with the wooden walls, were topped with light countertops with a plethora of knives and utensils inside little baskets. In the very center was a table, carved with small images of flowers and vines, and off to the right sat a tiny hatch to the tree bunker. 

“Oh hush, you have more than enough to make a good celebration. If you can handle the budget this year, I’ll give you a bigger one next year,” Saevel reasoned with him, strolling into the kitchen. She playfully shook her head at Vaeril’s antics, eyes looking to Feyrith.

He stood at the oven, a small stone dome with a miniature fireplace underneath it. The moment he heard her speak, Feyrith’s lips twitched upward. He strolled to them, helping the two unpack the groceries and produce.

“Hey, Honey!” Saevel greeted him with a sweet smile, heart singing at the sight of him. 

“Hello, love,” he said, placing a kiss on her cheek. Feyrith took a bag of Huir berries from her, looking happily down at the bright pink fruits. 

“Ready for the festival?”

“I can’t guarantee it’ll be better than last year… your girlfriend didn’t give me much leeway on the budget,” Vaeril remarked coldly, an entire skinned rabbit in his hands.

“I’m ready for Vaeril to burn something,” Feyrith teased cooly, crouching down in front of the oven again to ensure it was at the proper temperature. 

“Hey! Have more faith in me. I haven’t had a fire-related accident in-” he took a moment to think- “five months!” Vaeril finally declared with a proud grin on his face. 

“An achievement, I see,” Feyrith quipped monotonously. 

“Clearly,” Saevel commented, rolling her eyes. She reached for their list, eyeing the first dish on the small piece of paper. “You gonna help me cook again or should I let Vaeril burn down the kitchen?” 

“He’s had his five-month streak. Wouldn’t want to break it now,” Feyrith answered while he slipped on an apron. 

The Festival Tree was made of stone and marble, bejeweled by fire lanterns and golden bands. Four fires were lit, sending tendrils of orange and red to lick at the crystals which twinkled in the pristine canopy above them. Rows upon rows of meals, desert, and ale stretched the rounded sidelines, worked by volunteering Earth Elves. 

The group arrived late, thanks to a wardrobe complication. They let their Familiars to go celebrate with their own kind, watching them disappear into the vibrant depths of the Viancr. The fiddles and drums had already been playing for hours by the time they entered the tree, enchanting dresses and suits glowing with the firelight.

They laughed, drank, and danced, both with each other and with complete strangers. Tonight was a night of celebration, for Skerpla had arrived, and with it, the beginning of summer. The Elves danced for Deicr—the God of Children and Arson, God of Summer—and they didn’t even notice as the musicians began their last song.

Feyrith slid up next to Saevel, his dark suit glowing with the firelight. She wore a floor length emerald gown, the deep v-neck only cut off by an ornate golden belt at her torso. Her eyes shone like green jewels as she looked over to him.

“May I have this dance?” He asked smoothly, extending a pale hand. 

“Why yes, you may.” She bowed her head down with a giggle. When she looked back up, her face was glowing with the light from the fires. The golden paint she wore accentuated her beautiful green eyes, unfortunately hiding some of the many freckles littered across her face.

Feyrith smiled softly at her, deep purple face paint bringing out his sharp features. He tenderly took her hand and led them to the dance floor, the long cut sleeves on Saevel’s dress billowing behind them. Deicr would certainly be pleased with this celebration. 

As the musicians started playing, soft fiddles beginning the bittersweet song, he turned to her with their hands raised. They circled each other, connected by their palms. He watched the fire dance against her features, twirling her around by her hand in time with the other dancers. 

“This might seem cheesy, but these celebrations were always boring until you came along,” she chuckled, eyes sparkling. He smiled just slightly, twirling her again.

“As everything was,” he boasted playfully. 

“Hey now…” she warned with a warm smile. 

“I need to tell you something,” Feyrith said out of the blue, shadows playing on his face. His heart fell to his stomach, dread twirling in time with the music. 

“That you love me very much and can’t wait to get home?” she joked. Her eyes became narrower as the corners of her mouth curled into a smirk. 

“Not… not necessarily what I was going to say.”

She stopped dancing abruptly, looking at him with concerned eyes. Her lips turned down into a frown. “Is something wrong?”

Feyrith stepped up and embraced her tenderly. They stood in the center, couples dancing around them as the music crescendoed. 

“Saev, the Valkyries haven’t messaged. The Celestials are sending multiple Guards to check in… and fight if necessary,” he explained warily. 

“If you’re worried about the Valkyries, don’t be. The Guards will figure it out, don’t worry.” She smiled, barely embracing him back. 

“I’m being sent, Saev,” Feyrith said somberly. “I found out today.”

“No, wait- they can’t send you! You’ve just barely finished your training! They have plenty of other, more experienced Guards!” She exclaimed, her heart pounding out of her chest. The loud music was merely a whisper in the back of her mind. 

“I have to go, Saev. This is what I signed up for.” He held her tighter, pressing his face against her cheek. 

“No… No, you don’t… They can’t do this. What if you get hurt? Or worse! No. Absolutely not.” She shook her head, her embrace loosening. 

“I don’t have a choice, Saevel,” he said, “this is my job. My duty.” Feyrith pulled back, staring into her eyes. Jade green and molten silver clashed with waves of emotion between them.

“I promise, Saev, I will come back to you. I will always come back to you,” he promised, pressing his forehead to hers as the music slowed and the fires flared. A sea of colorful gowns became elves as they began splitting and walking away from the dance floor.

“When do you leave?” She looked down at her shoes, covered underneath her emerald gown. 

“Tomorrow morning…”

“Dammit,” she sniffled, looking back up at Feyrith. “Well… At least you get to finish the celebration… Unless you have to get up early.” 

“I will spend every last moment of mine with you, my love,” he said playfully and took her hand. 

“Don’t put it like that. You’re not dying,” she scoffed with a half-smile, squeezing his hands twice. 

“My dearest, death has come upon me,” he chuckled, dramatically placing a kiss on her cheek. 

“You’re the worst.” Her energy brightened again, the smile on her face growing with every giggle. “So, are we sticking around for the rest of the festival or do you wanna take the celebration elsewhere?” she hinted, biting her lip ever so slightly. 

“Whatever you wish, Saevel,” he leaned into her ear, kissing just beneath it.

“If we go now, we’ll have about two hours to ourselves.” She looked into the crowd and found the rest of their friends still dancing and eating.

“What are we waiting for?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squib: "Oh no! Poor Feyrith has to go away!"   
> Ioana: "This was literally your idea. And I don’t agree with it."   
> Squib: "I know."


	4. Chapter 2

Quiet birds sang in the lush, emerald canopy, speckled with little pink and red jewels. They soothed bubbling water—an ocean storm far on the horizon—and warned of thunder in the distance. The animals knew to flee, sensing summer’s fury rolling toward them. 

As the sun slowly descended from its throne in the sky—Zyllee, The God of Day, gifting the sky to his lover as Iarr, The God of Night, awoke—the two Elves rode home. Saevel and Ái were each on their own Familiars, who easily stepped from root to massive root. Today’s training went well, though some fights broke out between the Trainees. 

“Is Ymir alright? I saw him take a hit to the paw earlier,” Ái asked from atop of Frara—a Sleipnir with a night-spun coat painted with golden markings. 

“Yeah, he should be alright. You ok buddy?” Saevel patted him twice, her pale, freckled hand sticking out against his black fur. Ymir nodded with a small huff. He leapt to another root when his root ended, effortlessly following Frara as she jumped to another. 

“Thank goodness. Frara was being a bit mean today,” she scolded her Familiar. Frara practically radiated the eye-roll energy off her lithe body, eight legs clomping angrily against the wood of tree roots.

“It’s alright, Frara. You did great!” Saevel chirped, earning an unamused face from the Sleipnir Familiar.

Ái rolled her eyes. “Sorry, must be something in her food she didn’t like.”

“No worries. Ymir gets like that every so often too, I get it,” the Mixling—an Elf born from parents of two different Galas—reassured, chuckling. She adjusted her leathery coat, making sure none of her weapons fell into the water on accident. 

The two suddenly heard nails scratching against wood, a strangely calming sound to them now. Skr scuttled down the side of a tree, leaping to sit on the top of Ymir’s head. It watched Saevel with wide, dark eyes, waiting for her command.

“Oh? Must be the mail,” Ái said, looking onward casually. 

Saevel’s eyes sparkled with hope as she beamed down at the squirrel-like messenger. _‘Maybe… something from Fey,’_ she thought. He’d almost been gone for two months, with a limited number of messages he was allowed to send home. So far, she’d received none. 

“Hey, buddy,” she said to Skr, “Whatchu got for me?”

The Ratatoskr got up on two legs, opening its tiny mouth. Suddenly the voice of Asger Yirmr’s—one of the two Moon Gala Celestials—voice overshadowed the singing birds and the softly lapping waters. 

“Elves of Faylen, we are pleased to announce the Valkyrie Expedition has reported back. There is no news of fights or hardships.

“We’ll continue to keep a close eye on the troops as they near Hel and Valhalla. If there are any changes, we’ll inform you, dear citizens, the moment we know,” Celestial Yirmr’s message ended, but Skr didn’t get back down. Its voice changed to one of the Earth Gala Celestials, the soft sound of Embla Valcyne. 

“Elves of the Earth Gala, we seem to be getting reports from the coast of a storm brewing. It’s been estimated to be one of our largest yet. Thren Xilmoira and I strongly urge our people to prepare for major flooding and possible damages. 

“Please enter the deepest caverns in your trees tonight for safety, and Trainees with Familiars are to report to their Training Centers in the morning. That will be all.” Skr sat back on all fours, sniffing the top of Ymir’s fluffy head. 

“Looks like we’re gonna be on lockdown… Ally won’t like this.” Saevel frowned. Fey was still on her mind, his two-month silence worrying her. 

“Yeah… looks like it. Frara will complain about having a load on her back if us two are sent to deliver the wounded to the Moon Gala,” the dark-haired Elf sighed. She glanced up at the small drizzle against her cheek, watching thin grey clouds pour in. 

“Especially after training. I wish we could get some rest but I guess there’s always something to do,” Saevel groaned, patting Ymir on his side. “I’ll be surprised if we find Vae and Ally alive when we get back, to be honest. Those two are a disaster waiting to happen.”

Ái giggled, lips curling into a smile. “Why do we ever leave them alone again?” 

“I have _no_ clue. They shouldn’t be trusted to be home alone. 

“You think we’ll even _have_ a tree left to go back to?”

“Nope. Not at all. We’ll be forced to live on the boat because of those two,” Saevel chuckled, feigning a frustrated expression. 

“Maybe I can get a sailor’s outfit.” 

At that, the Mixling giggled. “That would be _perfect_. We’ll get you in a sailor’s outfit, Fey in a maid dress, and Vae in Valkyrie battle armor,” she joked as the rain increased. It came down suddenly and quickly, causing the two Elves to quickly scramble for their hoods. Though it was a difficulty to get their antlers in them, the two had a life’s worth of experience. 

“And what would Alloralla and you be in? Matching diapers?” she asked, looking at their tree coming into view. The grey curtain of rain dulled the vibrant leaves and colorful summer flowers, but couldn’t stop the golden light of their lanterns from piercing it. 

“Yeah, sure. Cause _we’re_ the babies,” Saevel spit sarcastically as their Familiars effortlessly climbed the tree. They got them to the main clearing, already drenched. “No, we’ll wear Moon Elf attire. Their clothes are so elegant.” 

Frara snorted a huff of angry air, clearly annoyed. The dark-haired Elf giggled at her Familiar’s antics, patting her neck. She slid off, letting Frara trot into her private stable atop their tree. 

“Come on, Saev. Let’s find the children.” 

Saevel jumped off Ymir’s back, her feet quiet against the wet wood when she landed. The two strolled toward the door.

“Vae? Allor?!” Ái called, getting no response. 

“If they raided the kitchen again, I swear to the gods…” Saevel groaned. 

“Prepare to swear,” the dark-haired Elf said while dramatically throwing open the door to the kitchen. 

The two Elves saw their friends hunched around the table, chowing down on some of the cookies Saevel made earlier. Saevel’s gaze darkened seeing only a few goodies left. Vaeril and Alloralla’s eyes shot to the two in the door, cookies still in their hands.

“I asked you two _one_ thing… _ONE_ thing. What was that one thing?” She pinched the bridge of her nose with an exasperated sigh. 

“To not eat the-”

“To _not_ eat the cookies,” Saevel interrupted in her disappointment. Ái was desperately trying not to laugh, biting down on her cheek. “And _what_ are you two doing?”

“Eating the-” 

“Eating the damn cookies!” At that Ái snorted, her hand going to keep any laughs trapped in their prison. Saevel tapped her foot quickly and angrily against the floor, leathery jacket soaked. 

“We didn’t know how long you’d be gone! We wanted to eat them before they got cold!” Vaeril tried to reason.

“Idiot! They’re supposed to be cold!” The Mixling yelled even louder. “I’m never making anything for you two ever again!”

“Did-” Ái took a deep breath to calm the laughter in her chest- “did you both at least get the news?”

“No, no… what’s the news?” Alloralla tried changing the subject, getting away from punishment.

“Storm,” Saevel informed her while still tapping her foot.

“We have to sleep in the bunker tonight.” 

“NO! Absolutely not. I would rather DIE than sleep next to Ally again,” Vaeril replied bitterly. 

Ái strolled into the kitchen with a hum. She hung up her drenched coat on the coat hanger and then walked behind the two at the table, Saevel parroting her actions. They opened up the small hatch in the kitchen, hopping inside.

Down the ladder was a nicely lit circular room. It was in the very center of their tree, life force running up and down the walls of the room. Against the walls were two small beds and one slightly larger one, curled like crescent moons with the shape of the bunker. 

“You can have your own bed, dipshit,” Saevel quipped back to Vaeril, rolling her eyes. “I’ll take one for the team and bunk with Ally. Ái and Vae, you can take your own beds.”

“I’m not _that_ bad to bunk with. You’re both being dramatic,” Alloralla scoffed. Her blonde hair looked like spun silver inside the bunker, light of the candles playing with it. 

“I’m afraid they’re not being dramatic, Allor,” Ái teased sweetly, a smile on her face. “I distinctly remember you kicking me all night the _one_ time I bunked with you.” 

“That was when I had nightmares… how dare,” the blonde Elf huffed. Ái only gave a little giggle and flopped down onto her bed. 

“Okay, okay, hush already. I’m getting a headache. Ái, I’m bringing down some food for the two of us. We so desperately need it after training. The two of you get nothing since you _ATE_ all my sweets,” Saevel remarked coldly, climbing back up to get some food. 

“You two have to be kept on a leash. Scratch that, two leashes very far from each other,” the dark-haired Elf giggled. She reached under her bed, happily pulling out one of her romance novels and cuddling up on her side. 

“Leashes and muzzles. Just for good measure,” Saevel winked, disappearing into the kitchen. 

“Kinky,” the blonde muttered. 

“We’re not that bad. C’mon… we already apologized!” Vaeril yelled up the ladder, hoping to be heard by Saevel. 

“Actually,” she grunted, coming back down with two bowls of treats, “you never apologized.” 

Both Vaeril and Alloralla pouted, looking like wet cats. They glanced at each other, wondering who’d apologize first. 

“And I’m not forgiving you anyway. Sooo,” she trailed off. Saevel jumped back down the rest of the way. “Starve,” she smiled sarcastically, handing Ái her bowl of treats. 

The dark-haired Elf happily took the sweets, putting it against her stomach as she read. A smile stretched her lips at the words on the page, her mind in the book though she kept an ear on the conversation of her friends.

“It was Ally’s idea! Why should I be punished for something _she_ did?” 

“It was both your ideas. Stop trying to blame each other,” she ignored their pleading stares. 

“You’re just on edge cause it’s been a while since you’ve seen or heard from Feyrith,” Alloralla huffed and crossed her arms, trying to come off as playful. The air turned somber, each of them looking at the blonde Elf.

Ái tossed a sweet at Alloralla, hitting her forehead with pinpoint accuracy as Vaeril coughed, “Idiot.” 

Usually, Saevel would snap at her for a comment like that, but today she shrugged. The Mixling slumped down on the bed, pushing her food aside. “Maybe,” she said. 

Ái pointed at Saevel with a disappointed expression, motioning for Alloralla to fix what she’s done. The blonde Elf frantically waving for help but the other two wouldn’t come to her aid.

“I’m sorry, Saev… I didn’t mean it.” 

“I don’t care… I’m gonna go to sleep. You can split my dinner, I’m not hungry. Goodnight,” she said glumly, turning over and staring at the tree. Saevel used an arm underneath her to cradle the pillow while her other gripped at her heart. 

“Saev,” Ái said slowly, “you know… he’s okay, right? We would’ve heard if anything happened.” 

“Yeah… I know. I’m just worried is all,” she replied with her eyes closed. 

“You won’t have to be for much longer. It’s only a month or so before they make it to Valhalla! I’m sure a Valkyrie Carrier got attacked or lost and that was the only reason for their silence,” she theorized. “But when they get there they’ll be able to contact us in Faylen again.” 

“Look it’s fine. He’s fine, I’m fine, we’re all fine. We should get some rest, we have work to do tomorrow.” Saevel only sunk deeper into the pillows and blankets. 

The three friends glanced at each other, their hearts hurting. They’ve known Saevel for years… ever since training began, and she’d never been quite like this before. 

_“What do I do?_ ” Alloralla signed to the other two, racking her mind for an answer. 

“ _Is there anything we_ **_can_ ** _do?_ ” Ái signed back with a concerned expression.

 _“Ally, why don’t you take my bed. I’ll bunk with Saev tonight,_ ” Vaeril said. He motioned for Alloralla to take the last open bed, walking quietly over to Saevel. 

_“Shouldn’t we let her sleep alone?_ ” She asked, sitting down slowly on the plush bed. Her grey eyes tracked Saevel’s every move, noticing how her breathing already slowed and steadied. She must’ve been really tired… 

_“I don’t think that’d be the best idea. She needs someone right now, Allor._ ” 

_“Exactly,_ ” he signed confidently. “ _Besides, she hates sleeping alone._ ” Vaeril snuggled up in the bed, letting Saevel know she wasn’t alone even in sleep. 

_“At least you won’t terrorize an innocent soul with your kicking tonight_ ,” Ái teased before giving a soft snap. 

The candles went out and threw the bunker into a comforting darkness, with their only reminders of reality being the breathing of their friends and the rain violently hammering outside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ioana: I want a cookie now… I’d honestly be just as bad as Vaeril and Alloralla, I’d steal Saevel’s cookies all the time.  
> Squib: Valid.


	5. Chapter 3

The drenched leaves hung motionless on their branches, looming trees frozen in place by the lack of wind. If it weren’t for the broken flowers—scattered like shards of pottery—or the distant cries of a wounded animal, no Elf would’ve guessed a storm had run by. But the consequences of its rampage rang loud even in the quiet tree of Saevel and her friends. 

They were still sleeping soundly, safe from the disaster of rain, mud, and wind. Warm covers and soft pillows cradled their bodies as mothers would, protecting them while slates of rain pounded against their home. 

They only awoke with the scuttling of wooden paws somewhere in the room. Skr bolted out from under the bed, mysteriously appearing despite there not being any holes or passages in the bunker. 

“Skr?” Ái asked sleepily, slurring his name slightly. She rubbed the dreamy state from her eyes with dark wrists, sitting up in her bed and opening her palm for the Ratatoskr to jump into. It leapt up, happily nuzzling a mossy muzzle between her fingers. 

Saevel awoke next, also sitting up in her bed with tired jade eyes. The motion caused their candles to come to life, illuminating the small wooden bunker. Ally and Vaeril both groaned as they pulled themselves up, squinting their eyes despite the dim light in the circular room. 

“Skr?”

“What message do you bring?” Ái asked, making Skr instantly rise to its hind legs. It opened its tiny mouth, speaking in Celestial Embla’s calming voice. 

“Good morning people of Faylen. I’m afraid I carry both good and bad news today-”

That announcement alone got the family to tense. They straightened their spines as if expecting a fight—waiting as the calm after the storm continued outside. 

“-I would like to apologize for a message at such an early hour, however, the Celestials have been informed of three kidnappings within the same neighborhood of the Sun Gala this week. After hours of search, the victims’ bodies were discovered on the shore. 

“We are certain these are the works of the Nebula Elves, and urge your calm. Our Guards have been deployed in the Sun Gala and are on the lookout. 

“But there is good news too, my people. Our brave soldiers have sent home their first messages. If you are expecting one, it will be received shortly. 

“Good day, my people, and may Deicr care for us until Khau comes,” she finished. Skr fell back on all fours and leapt back onto the floor. It scuttled over to Saevel’s bed, jumping up into her lap. The messenger looked at her with happy, dark eyes. 

Saevel perked up and the Ratatoskr seemed to smile. “Got anything for me?” she asked with a hopeful twinkle in her eyes. 

It hopped up on hind legs again, but this time Feyrith’s voice escaped its mouth. “Hello, my love.” 

Saevel’s heart fluttered at the sound of his voice, picking up the Ratatoskr in her pale palms and bringing it closer. It placed a wooden paw on her cheek, continuing with the message. 

“I don’t have much time before my watch starts, but I wanted to talk to you. We don’t have many Ratatoskrs on board, so our messages are limited, I’m sorry for the silence. 

“It’s been difficult without you. I hold you close in my memories, even when I’d much rather hold you physically. 

“Don’t worry, I’m safe. We should arrive at Valhalla within the week. The current and winds are favorable, or so I’ve been told. I’ll message you again, Saev. I love you,” Feyrith’s voice faded out. Skr fell back on all fours. 

“Well.. that’s that,” Saevel said. Her face was still sleepy but inside she was filled to the brim with happiness. It bubbled in her heart, relief at Feyrith’s safety causing it to steady—as if it was waiting for a reason to calm. “Looks like I worried for nothing… but those Nebula Elves… kidnapping?” 

“Why do you think they’re doing it? The kidnappings,” Ái asked her, a knot of nerves in her stomach. 

“I’d tell you if I knew.” Saevel scratched at her mind, trying to find a logical reason as Ái huffed. Confusion swam through both of them, though each showed it in her own way. 

“Are the Nebulas really as bad as people make them out to be?” Saevel remarked with a frown. She stretched out her limbs, preparing them for another day of work. 

“They seem to be…” the dark-haired Elf let the thought trail as she threw off her covers. Her feet were warm against the cold floor, making the woman hold back a hiss. 

The group meandered up the ladder, thankfully finding their kitchen in good shape. When they opened the door, they discovered the main clearing completely trashed. Saevel went to check on their Familiars—safe inside their stables—while the rest of them cleaned as much as they could. 

Ái took off with Frara before the two of them could eat breakfast, being called to help collect and assess the wounded. After they’d eaten, Saevel, Vaeril, and Alloralla went to the Training Center as well, getting their assigned area. 

They were each given different parts of the neighborhood, but thankfully Saevel’s was close to their tree. She set out on Ymir after bickering with Vaeril about the cookie fiasco.

There’s always a calm before the storm, that’s what everyone’s told. But sometimes, there aren’t even clouds on the horizon to warn of destruction. 

That was the true danger of a _‘calm’_ before a storm, the simple ignorance of something one could never have seen coming. 

Saevel hauled up planks of wood with strong arms, throwing her huntress-styled braid out of her face. She helped tether the flexible wood to the outside of a family’s tree, covering a nasty hole made by the storm. They’d have to repair it properly later, but for now this was all they could do. 

Every so often she’d find wounded. Five so far, each one she brought back to the Training Center—where she met up with Ái on her sixth. 

“How’s progress?” the dark-haired woman asked, helping the wounded Earth Elf into a stretcher. With quick eyes she determined he’d have to be taken to the Moon Gala for healing, blood running down the side of his skull from a gruesome cut. 

“Little repairs here and there, but honestly… it’s alright,” Saevel remarked, giving Ymir a small treat to keep up his energy. “How about here?”

“Most of the injured are from poorer trees or the outskirts, no surprise there. Otherwise, there aren’t too many. Frara and I might get to come home instead of traveling to the Moon Gala. But then again, I’ve heard the shoreline team found the remains of a boat or something, so there could be more incoming.”

“A boat, huh? I might go check it out then,” Saevel said with a shrug. She jumped back onto Ymir, patting the side of his neck to get his attention. 

Ái pushed back a few dark box braids from her face. The knot in her stomach tightened, brows furrowing. “Just… make sure to finish your assigned areas first. I don’t want anyone getting in trouble.” 

“Oh, Ái… it’ll be fine. I’m almost done anyway. I’ll swing by on my way home or something,” Saevel assured. “Let’s go buddy. Good luck!” She yelled as Ymir leapt into a sprint.

Ái watched them disappear, rubbing her thumb and index fingers together. She waved them goodbye, pushing aside her nerves and returning to helping the wounded.

Ymir’s paws thudded against the damp roots, black fur a whisper in the Viacnr at the speed he ran. Saevel held onto him with a strong grip but gentle fingers, mind churning. Ái said the shipwreck was near the coast, but she mentioned the wooden remains of a boat. 

Wood was everywhere, especially broken planks of it after that storm. She wondered about the size, the shape, the type of wood that could’ve made the team come to the conclusion of a wreck. 

As she neared the shore, she began seeing dark—rotten—wood floating in the Viacnr. Its black color made the water around it darker, and strangely enough, not even the fish wanted to interact with those planks. Her eyes rose to the horizon—covered by massive roots and lush, looming trees.

“Look at that, Ymir… You see that in the distance?” Saevel pointed toward a group of elves on their Familiars, the shipwreck getting closer. 

They were only a few more roots away from the wreck when Ymir stopped in his tracks. He had a quizzical expression on, sniffing around. The giant wolf let out a whine as he looked down, pawing at the root they stood on.

“What’s up, buddy? What’d you find?” The Mixling hopped off Ymir’s back, landing softly on the tree root. The two of them peered over the edge, scanning the tangle of wood below. There at the bottom… Saevel noticed something out of place. 

A boy. 

His clothes were ripped and tattered, as drenched as the rest of him appeared. His frail hands held onto the root for dear life, but he showed no signs of consciousness. In fact… he didn’t even look to be alive. 

“Good boy, Ymir!” Saevel patted her Familiar twice and jumped down the tangle of roots to get to the boy. As she landed softly next to him, she noticed his shallow breathing. 

Alive.

He had messily braided black hair, multiple drenched and dirty strands splayed around his face like an explosion. His skin was pale, unhealthily so, and it looked stretched across his frail bones. His eyes were sunken in, blood coating them. The thick crimson covered too much of his skin, painting his hollow face red. A large fragment of wood protruded from his left calf, the wound speckled with ocean plants, sand, and splinters of wood. 

He barely looked alive, let alone in any condition to travel to the Moon Gala for healing… fragile like a cracked porcelain doll. 

Gently and reluctantly, Saevel shook his shoulder a few times. He gave no reaction, not even a grunt or whine. 

“Ok… here we go…” She pulled a leather patch off her temple, letting her moon crystal glisten in the sun. The sleek silvery-grey surface held the healing power of the moon, blending nicely with her skin as it came from her forehead. Carefully and quickly, she pulled the wood fragment out of his calf. Her eyes scanned the wound, plucking out what didn't belong. 

When all that was left was blood and torn muscle, she closed her eyes. Saevel placed her fingers into his wound, eyes glowing pure white from underneath her closed lids.

“Vœví,” she whispered, opening her eyes to watch the muscle stitch itself back together. Next came the skin, with the spell, “Brindr”. 

After a minute or two, the moon crystal dimmed. Saevel removed her hand to check the wound, which closed up nicely and now was a mere scratch on the boy’s skin. She almost fell over from exhaustion—Mixlings having less capability in inherited magics, like healing—but she managed to get her balance back quickly. 

“Ok,” she panted. “That should be good for now… C’mon.” Saevel carefully pulled the boy up and hauled him over her shoulder. She climbed back to where Ymir sat, growing more and more concerned at how light the elf was. He still hadn’t made a sound, even as she placed him on her Familiar’s back—blood staining his dark fur. 

Ymir turned his head to sniff the boy’s hair, worry in his eyes too. 

“Let’s go back home, Ymir… He's too fragile to fly or ride to the Moon Gala…”

With a yip from the Fenrir, they were on their way home. His paws pounded against the roots, keeping them steady despite how slippery it was. 

The group of Elves Saevel saw earlier made their way to where the boy was just moments ago, the sun shining down on them. They found the suspicious blood and wood fragment. Those two pieces unknowingly became a distraction as the Mixling made her way home atop the Familiar. 

Saevel didn’t know it then, nor did anyone, but allowing that boy to live would change…

Everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ioana: Things are gonna be interesting from here on out…   
> Squib: MY CHILD!  
> Ioana: Oh good lord… But I concur.
> 
> Thank you to our friend, Deorio for beta-reading this chapter!


	6. Chapter 4

By the time they saw the emerald canopy of their tree, Ymir was exhausted. He collapsed the moment his paws hit the damp wood of the main clearing, tongue hanging from his mouth as he panted.

Quickly but carefully, Saevel lifted the boy in her arms. She made her way into the tree, the light wooden walls and darker floors passing by in a blur. The candles flickered as she rushed by, tiny flames complaining at the soft breeze. She finally stopped at one square door with a small, dark doorknob in the center. 

Like the rest of the bedrooms in the tree, Saevel’s was hexagonal—with two square windows to the left, a bed to their right, and the bathroom door in the far corner of the room. It was rurally styled, green vines decorating the cozy room to bring the jade and bronze color scheme together. 

Saevel rushed in, gently laying the boy atop her bed. The Mixling looked down at the unconscious Elf, feeling her chest tighten at the pitiful sight. 

He was frail against the fluffy green covers—blood already soaking into the sheets. The last hours of golden sun spilled into her bedroom and made him seem impossibly tinier as his broken form laid there. His breath came hesitantly, as if afraid of the light itself. 

She shook herself from emotion, running to the bathroom for a towel and a bowl of warm water. Her mind swam with questions about the young boy, the biggest obviously being how he got into that state. The second was pondering the whereabouts of his parents, or who they were.

The sunlight was dancing on his features when Saevel sped back into her bedroom. It attempted to make his hollowed face appear softer, trying to coax out his sunken eyes with gentle golden hands. The Mixling sat down on the edge of the bed—her eyes repeatedly scanning him for signs of life—and dipped the towel into the warm water. 

She ran the moist fabric along his temples, carefully cleaning his skin. Her hands were wary, fearing to find another wound and make his blood spill. She doubted the boy would be able to lose any more. 

Slowly the black mark over his eyes was lured out with the warm water’s caress. Saev stifled a gasp, the mark growing as she continued to uncover it. It was dark against his skin, reaching up his forehead and just barely grazing the curve of his cheek. 

There were only two explanations for a mark like that. Either this boy was the child of two Mixlings—unlikely but not impossible—or he was Nebula Elf—most definitely impossible. 

That was the moment Alloralla decided to barge in—met with Saevel, a towel, and the boy with black marks over his eyes. Saevel panicked, aimlessly trying to hide him. 

“What’s going on?” Ally squeaked, eyes squinting at the sight. The light slithered from the room slowly with the sinking sun, but not before it grazed the blonde Elf’s skin with its golden fingers. It made her glow in the threshold of her best friend’s room, giving the woman an air of power as her skin shined. 

Saevel felt her heartbeat spike, jade eyes widening, before she realized her friend could help. She slinked away from the boy—whose breathing somewhat calmed with the feeling of warm water on his face. 

“This boy washed up… I think from the shipwreck on the shoreline. He was in bad shape. I kinda already used up all my Moon Crystal on a bigger wound. You think you could…” she trailed off with a shrug, hopeful. 

“No… Saev. You can’t just pick up random kids! We don’t even know what Gala he came from. I heard that storm was insane!” the blonde Elf argued. She leaned against the door, her silvery attire only adding to her radiance. 

“Well…” Saevel bit the inside of her cheek. She placed the bowl—water now a bright red—and towel on the nightstand. “C’mere.”

Ally hesitated, eyes narrowing slightly. She went to loom over the two, chest tightening. Her mind spun at the sight of him—practically a bloodied, breathing skeleton. 

“His eyes… I think he’s a Mixling,” Saevel explained, pointing at the mark on his face. “He’s like us, Ally, and he’s just a kid! Please, make an exception? Just this once?” She pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

The blonde Mixling—a Sun-Moon Mix—attempted to resist Saev’s pleading eyes by narrowing her own and furrowing her brow. But after a minute or two, she couldn’t continue. Ally sighed, resistance leaving her body with a puff of air. 

“Fine… Open the window, I need the sky.” She pulled down her moon-styled shirt just enough to expose a Moon Crystal over her heart. Alloralla scanned the boy, finding a few large bruises on his torso, legs, and on the side of his head. Her hands went to hover over his skin, eyes glowing white as she drew upon the magic around them. 

“Beyheill,” she commanded. Her Moon Crystal came to life, sending healing magic to her hands. Slowly she made small circles over his bruises, muttering the spell whenever one wouldn’t heal all the way.

After a few minutes, Ally pulled back. The boy’s breathing came as tiny but deep gulps of air, still afraid to stir the world around him. His clothing, skin, and now Saev’s bed were soaked in his blood, but Ally could tell most of his injuries were healed. 

“Did you talk to him at all? Find out his name or anything?” She asked, watching Saevel pick up the towel again to wipe off the rest of the blood on his face. 

“No… He’s been unconscious this whole time. I figured we’d let him rest and come back to him after dinner. See if he wakes up.” 

“We should get him cleaned up. At least, get the blood off his clothes,” Ally suggested. She went to start the bathwater as Saevel carefully lifted the weightless boy from the bed. The Mixling couldn’t help but send a prayer to Deicr—God of Children and Arson—for the protection of the young boy. 

She just hoped the God was listening. 

The night fell ominously on Ginnungagap. Even the moon and stars refused to make an appearance, hiding behind curtains of dark clouds. Saevel’s door remained closed even when Vaeril and Ái returned—sheltering a sleeping boy inside. 

Saev and Alloralla sat down across from each other that evening, Ái choosing to sit next to Ally while Vae took Saevel’s side of the dinner table. They felt the tree’s life run through the wood, attempting to calm their fidgety fingers. 

Saevel stared at her soup, watching at the small white chunks of savory meat float among the plethora of vegetables. It was her favorite meal, but she suddenly felt too nervous to eat. 

Ái’s eyebrows twitched, taking notice of the tense atmosphere. She looked down to her food, starting to eat. 

“Saev, did you go to that shipwreck? I heard it was quite a sight. The team said they found broken wood, strange clothing, and even blood at the scene,” she decided on saying. 

“I didn’t really make it to the shipwreck…” Saevel started, sending Ally a glance. “Ymir spotted a wounded boy, probably _from_ said shipwreck.” 

“A boy?” Ái’s head perked up. She suddenly felt as though that was just the bare bones of what Saevel was about to tell her, taking note of how tense she and Ally were. “I don’t remember you bringing any more wounded back to the Center?” 

Saev and Alloralla exchanged looks, jade green and grey sharing emotions in that split second. The candlelight played with their features, sharpening them. It made Ally’s blonde hair a stunning silvery—matching the grey of her eyes—while giving the freckles on Saevel’s cheeks a gold shine. 

“Well…” the Moon-Earth Mixling turned back to Ái. “That’s because I didn’t… He was too wounded to bring to the Center. I may or may not have brought him here instead,” she said cautiously, ready for an outburst. She knew Ái wasn’t the yelling type but was surprisingly scary when she went quiet. 

The dark-haired Elf’s spoon dropped onto the table, away from the quivering grip of her hand. “You did _what_?”

A silence stretched between them, tension building. It could be cut in two with a blade of strong, Vinna metal. Even the small flames of their candles turned their heads away from the silently building pressure.

“Saev, do you know how many rules you’ve broken?!” Even though Ái was yelling, she was quiet. Small, and yet sharper than the edge of her arrows. 

“I…” She shook her head. “Look, I had to help him, Ái! Besides, it’s not _that_ bad!” 

“Not that _bad_ ?!” the dark-haired Elf hissed. “Have you lost your mind, Saev?! We didn’t go through this Gods forsaken training course for our titles to be revoked before we’ve even gotten them! You broke one of the biggest rules: _Do not bring wounded into your tree_!” 

“Ái… you’re a pure Earth Elf. This kid, he’s a Mixling. Saev and I know what that’s like and you don’t,” Ally remarked coldly. The firelight made her grey eyes chilling in comparison to its warmth. “We can break a few rules for this kid.”

Ái took a deep breath to keep from exploding again. She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. “What’s his name? What Gala is he from? Maybe, just maybe, we can still fix this before we’re **_arrested_ **,” she said sharply. 

“We… don’t know yet. He hasn’t come to. I figured that maybe after he got some rest, he’d be able to answer some questions. But I don’t want to overwhelm him,” Saevel explained hesitantly, knowing that was another rule broken and another second shaved off before Ái had a heart attack. 

“You… you brought an underage… unconscious… wounded _boy_ into our tree…”

“Don’t blow a gasket, Ái… We won’t be arrested,” Ally tried to calm her down, putting two hands up in defense. 

“We’re dead. We’re dead. Say goodbye to all our careers because that’s five rules broken! Five!” Her voice was trembling, losing its sharp edge as panic set in. Ái kept her hands from shaking by some miracle. “You know how many rules my Pa got arrested for breaking? Two!” 

“Hey… hey, we're not dead. You know how many _I’ve_ broken over the span of 7 years? Too many to count. I’ve never been arrested and I’m on our last year of training!” Vaeril reassured her, waving his hand dismissively towards the panicky elf. “Calm down, Ái.”

Ái took another steadying breath, calming herself. She put her head in her hands, fingers just barely grazing her antlers. 

“I’m calm. Just- let’s see this boy and find out his information. Least we can do is reunite him with his family and Gala. Hopefully, that can get our name out of the cells.” 

“Let’s finish dinner, please? We’ll talk to him after,” Saevel decided. 

“Ok,” the dark-haired Elf whispered, looking down at her food doubtfully. She felt her stomach twist and frowned, knowing her food wouldn't be able to stay down. She’d just have to eat later. 

As they ate in silence, the tension remained stagnant. Ái just sat there, staring at the meat floating around in her bowl. The three others tried to savor their food, each thinking of how they’d help this kid. Surely, his parents must be worried about him and already on the lookout. This would all blow over soon. 

Little did they know that behind a closed door, in a moonlit room, two small eyes snapped open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ioana: Well… There we go! We’re getting closer and closer to knowing who the boy issssss. Also, I love Vaeril. I need a Vaeril in my life just saying.  
> Squib: That’s completely valid. AND WE ALREADY KNOW WHO THE BOY IS! MY SON! HE IS MY CHILD!  
> Ioana: *aggressive eyeroll*  
> Squib: *crazed giggling*


	7. Chapter 5

The four friends slowly walked up to Saevel’s bedroom door. Its wood was an auburn color thanks to the dim hallway candlelight, shadows playing with its surface. Their anticipation built with each soft step, until it stopped—stagnant as they stood in front of the bedroom. Saevel opened the door slowly, not expecting what they found.

The boy was awake. 

And armed. 

He stood facing them, lungs frantically pushing his chest in effort to gulp down more air. The boy glared at them like a frightened animal, leaning on his shaky right leg. His left—where his wound had been—was lifted off the ground as if in pain. 

Phantom pains, most likely. They were a common side effect of Elven healing. 

The boy’s grip on a self-made, spiky club—the remains of Saevel’s wooden chair leg—tightened as he raised it at them, chest heaving. The dark mark around his eyes only created a greater contrast between the moonlit room and his seemingly glowing, pale pink irises. It stretched his cheek like his skin stretched his bones, clearly affected by the state of starvation he was in. 

Standing, they could see his condition fully. The remains of his tattered clothing were much too small yet they hung from him as if they were many sizes too big. His bones jutted out, attempting to cut up his skin and escape its prison. The family was surprised he was even able to stand. 

“Hi! Wow, you’re up. Hi!” Saevel said softly, very slowly entering the room. The boy only raised the club higher, his glare flickering in terror before he got himself under control. Clearly, he was trying to look as menacing as possible. 

Vaeril, Ally, and Ái entered slowly behind Saevel, trying to look less frightening. It wasn’t easy, all of them being around 6’ while this child was only about 5’5. He’d only manage to reach their shoulders, and that was if he really tried. 

He raised the club at them, a silent threat. 

“It’s ok!” Saevel raised her arms in defense. She didn’t move closer. “It’s ok… I wanna help you. What’s your name?”

The skeletal boy made an unreadable face, eyes hardening. He took one hand off the club slowly, the other gripping the wood so hard Saevel worried his fingers would break under the strain. 

“ _ I’m healed. Why? _ ” he signed to them, ignoring Saev’s question. 

“Oh, ok. Sign.” She took a deep breath, bringing her hands forward. “ _ I found you while doing patrols. You were unconscious on a root and I healed your leg. My friend, Alloralla, healed the rest of your bruises. Do you remember crashing? _ ” 

Ally gave the smallest wave at her name being mentioned, careful not to startle him. 

“ _ Yes. It was stormy, _ ” he signed, pausing to think. He didn’t know what came over him when he actually answered her. It wasn’t his intention. “ _ You can speak, I can hear. _ ” 

“Anything else you remember?” Saevel talked again. 

“ _ I remember everything, _ ” he assured, hand a bit shaky. His eyes scanned the four of them warily. “ _ You mentioned patrolling. Why? _ ” 

“We have a lot of storms here in the Earth Gala… I was patrolling to help fix broken bridges and huts. That and bring the wounded to camp,” she explained. Her eyes were still on the remains of her chair leg, watching him grip it as if it were his last lifeline. She could see it behind his pink irises… the fear. 

“ _ Am I in a camp? _ ” 

“What’s your name, kid?” Vaeril pushed past, not letting Saevel answer his question. The boy lurched back, accidentally placing weight on his left leg. He flinched as pain flared up his spine, but wouldn’t stand down from the attack position. His small heart thundered like a wardrum in his chest, threatening to grow legs and flee. 

“Vae! Stop!” Ally pulled him back, wacking him on the arm. The Elven man grunted but didn’t protest. 

“You’re not in a camp,” Saevel answered the boy’s earlier question. “You’re in my room, in our tree.” 

“ _ Why? _ ” 

They saw his hands tremble on the club. His breathing quieted into short pants, knees growing weak as his weight beared down on them. He had to find a way out… fast. 

“You were in too fragile of a state to be taken to the Moon Gala… I figured I’d heal you halfway there and bring you home to rest. The camp would’ve just made your condition worse,” Saevel tried to explain better. She made no moves to get closer, despite seeing his shaking. 

The dark-haired boy didn’t answer. His thoughts swam in both exhaustion and confusion. “ _ So, I’m on Faylen? _ ” 

“Yes, of course.” 

They sat in a tense silence as if the air was forced from their lungs, none making a move. The boy’s terror didn’t subside, no matter how long they stood motionless to calm him. 

“Vaeril, Ái… Let’s give them some space,” Ally shooed the two of them along quietly. They trudged back to the kitchen, hoping that without them there the boy would feel more comfortable. 

Saev was the least scary of them all… when she wasn’t angry, of course. 

The skeletal boy’s sunken eyes shot to the open door, trying his hardest to stare as far down the hall as he could. He narrowed his eyes, assessing if he had the energy to run. He could barely stand on his left leg… let alone make a break for it. 

“ _ I’m a Mixling, _ ” he signed, an unreadable emotion in his coral-colored eyes. His scared mind held onto those words like a lifeline—a piece of driftwood on the raging ocean he found himself drowning in. 

“Yeah… I figured as much. I’m a Mixling too. Alloralla, the other girl who healed you, is also a Mixling.” 

His heart plummeted into his gut at the knowledge. He couldn’t stay long… but he was injured. How far could he make it with Celestial Guards lurking? What could he use to survive out here? “ _ I didn’t catch your name, _ ” he decided to say. 

“I’m Saevel Xyrmyar. What’s your name?” She smiled sweetly. His throat tightened, thunder clashing in the back of his mind. Honestly, the boy brought this upon himself by asking that question. He hesitated, wondering if he should… 

He didn’t have a choice. 

“ _ Eir. _ ” 

“Alright… Eir… Where are you from?”

“ _ Not from here. _ ” 

“Really? An Elf not from Faylen… huh… Well where  _ are _ you from then?” Saevel asked with slightly widened eyes. She wondered if there was maybe an island they didn’t know of—housing a new kind of Elves maybe. 

“ _ I’m not going to tell you. _ ” He tried keeping his posture strong, but he found himself leaning into his good leg too much. The room became slanted, his vision growing blurred at the corners.

“Ok… no pressure. But I just want to make sure you return home safely… Your parents must be worried sick!” Saevel exclaimed. Her hands traveled slightly to her front, worried the boy might fall as his eyelids drooped. 

“ _ Must be, _ ” he was barely able to sign out. 

“Do you want to rest some more? You look a little tired…” Saevel approached cautiously. 

“ _ No! _ ” Eir signed sharply, body swaying with exhaustion. Before he could speak again, his arms went limp and eyes fell closed. The club thudded on the floor, a useless hunk of wood at his feet. 

The last thing he remembered was the feeling of warm hands catching him before he hit the ground. 

Saevel thanked Zyllee—Supreme God of Day, God of Strength, Promise, and Animals—for her fast reflexes, managing to save him from crashing into the floor. 

“Dammit,” Saev swore. She carefully put Eir back into the bed, tucking him in gently. “Someone bring something from the kitchen! Water, food, anything!” she yelled, realizing her biggest mistake.

He was starved. Anyone could see it on his bones, but that was the one thing she forgot about. 

Ái came rushing in with a glass of water. “Allor is getting the rest of my soup for him,” she said, handing Saev the cup. The Mixling set it down on the nightstand, before she put a hand on Ái’s shoulder.

“Thanks.” She smiled. “I’m sorry we’re stressing you out so much… but this boy needs more help than the Moon Gala can provide…” 

“He… he really doesn’t look good,” Ái said lamely, clear guilt in her tone. She rubbed her thumb to her index finger, knot tight in her gut. “You were right to bring him here.”

Saevel’s ears perked up. “Thank you… Look, if we get into any trouble, I’ll take 100% of the blame. Don’t worry. You’ll be fine,” she remarked. When Ái remained silent, the Mixling’s eyes turned back to the boy… Eir. 

“We haven’t had cases of starvation on Faylen in… decades. Who did this to him?” Ái finally spoke. 

“He said he’s not from Faylen. When I asked where, he wouldn’t tell me… but I did get a name… Eir. And looks like I was right, he  _ is _ a Mixling.” 

“But that makes no sense… There are no Elves outside of Faylen,” the dark-haired Elf mumbled. 

“Maybe some Elves migrated? An island somewhere? Or maybe a new race of Elves were discovered? I’m not sure how to account for that, but when he wakes up I’m sure we’ll get more answers,” Saevel said, eyes still on the child. 

The two waited in silence for their friends to return. They did, Ally bursting in with the soup. Some spilled over the sides of the bowl, causing the blonde Elf to pout. 

“Sorry it took so long, I tried heating it up. Cold soup won’t do him good,” she apologized, coming in with Vaeril right behind her.

He squatted down, placing a strong hand on Saevel’s shoulder. “So what happened to this kid?” 

“I dunno much yet. Just that he crashed… but we’ll figure out more when he wakes up. You three should go sleep, I’ll stay here with him.” 

“I doubt he’ll react well to that… Though, he doesn’t seem to react well to anyone,” Ái said hesitantly. She took the bowl from Ally, placing it on the nightstand softly. Her mind ran with questions and scenarios, each more impossible than the last.

“So, should we let him sleep by himself then?” Ally asked. 

“I dunno… I just don’t want him to be alone when he wakes up,” Saevel reasoned. 

“Well… one thing is certain. We  _ need _ to tell someone about him.” Ái really hated being the downer of their small family. But her thoughts just wouldn’t stop racing.

“We can tell someone in the morning. We should get some rest right now.” Saevel ushered her three friends out of her room. The hallway was dim, making the three Elves mere silhouettes as Saev closed the door. 

“Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ioana: Sorry we were late with this upload… BUT we have Eir content to make up for it!  
> Squib: MEET MY CHILD! Hehehehhehe. Also, watch me slowly lose whatever sanity I have left as finals week takes the remains of my soul-  
> Ioana: Hehehe I’m in college, I just started a new quarter, suck it heheheheheh  
> Squib: Well listen up, thude. THIS MEANS MORE DEATH AND SUFFERING FOR EVERYONE- or more cuddles. I like fluff.  
> Ioana: Dude, we already have things written. You can’t add more death and suffering to things we already wrote.  
> Squib: tee hee, that sounds like a challenge~  
> Ioana: Okay, look, I don’t want people to sleep on the fact that I can provide death and destruction as much as Squib, but for now, I’m putting a cap. For the first book at least.  
> Squib: Y’all are in for a ~treat~ in book two *giggles*


	8. Chapter 6

The sun crept its way into the sky, with sleepy rays of golden light slowly crawling through the Elves’ windows. Saevel’s soft breathing and Ymir’s distant snoring was a mere hum in the silent room. The Mixling’s arms cradled her head like two pillows as she leaned forward on her chair. Consciousness reluctantly tapped against Eir’s mind, a delicious fragrance waking him further. Was that… food? 

A soft knock startled Saevel awake with a snort. She rose her head sleepily, arms following suit. Her mind was still foggy when she got up from her make-shift bed—aka, a spare chair. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she opened the bedroom door. 

“What’s up? You’re usually awake by now,” Ally whispered with clear concern in her grey eyes. 

“I didn’t get much sleep,” the Mixling admitted with a yawn. The three others gave each other short, worried glances. “I was watching the kid until I passed out.” 

Ái patted Saev on the shoulder as she slipped into the bedroom. The sun played with her coiled hair, painting golden strands into her black locks as they bounced with her steps. She replaced the older bowl of soup on the nightstand with a steaming, fresh one, glancing at the kid. 

“So? Is he alright?” Vaeril asked as they strolled in. They gathered in a circle like a group of wary animals, waiting for a strike. 

“He flinched a few times in his sleep but otherwise… nothing.” Saevel stretched her arms out like a cat, trying to get the blood flowing again. 

Eir strained his ears to hear through the tired fog that hung in his mind. He pushed it away frantically, fear pulsing in his blood. 

“And we still only know his name… we have to tell someone. What if he was starved by an Elf? We can’t let other elven kids share the same fate,” Ái said with a sigh. 

“I agree. Where’s Skr? We should tell one of our trainers about this. They’ll know what to do…” Saevel remarked. Skr popped out from around the door, scuttling up Vaeril’s arm to nest in his antlers. It looked down at the Mixling, awaiting a message. 

“We need to send a message to Iefyr Fayra.” As soon as those words left Saevel’s mouth, Skr lilly-padded to her antlers instead. 

Eir shot up in the bed, suddenly sitting upright. Pain bloomed in his abdomen, spreading up to his shaking hands—desperately signing out pleas to stop. 

“ _Please! Please don’t tell anyone!_ ” he begged, hands quivering despite the surprisingly sharp motions he was able to make with them. “ _I’ll die if you tell someone!_ ” 

The others had their backs turned to the boy, but Alloralla could see. Her brows furrowed. “Guys, the kid is up. He’s saying to not… tell anyone?” 

They spun around, eyes wide. Immediately, Saevel held out her palm for Skr. 

“Cancel message,” she said without hesitation. Skr scuttled off, leaving the spotlight on Eir. Saevel walked up slowly, sitting back in her chair. “You need help… we don’t want anything that happened to you to happen to any other child,” she tried to reason with him. 

“ _I’m the only one like this,_ ” he lied. “ _I’m a Mixling but my marks look… Nebula. No one in their right mind would think twice before killing one of them. Especially not the Guard._ ” His face concealed the panic in his soul, but he couldn’t stop his hands from trembling. 

“He has a point…” Saevel remarked slowly. The rest of them looked confused. 

“Saev… What does he mean his markings are Nebula?” Ái asked slowly. From all Saevel’s research, the dark-haired Elf knew her friend had more information than she was letting on. 

Saevel picked up the bowl of soup, motioning for Eir to take it. His hands dropped to his lap instead, eyeing the bowl suspiciously. 

“You need to eat.” She smiled at him before turning to Ái. “The black around his eyes could be the mark of a Nebula. Or, rather, that’s how they’re depicted in the restricted books,” Saev explained. 

“Restric- Saev!! You’re gonna give Ái a heart attack!” Ally squeaked, the sound causing Eir to wince just slightly.

“That’s already happened, I’m afraid.” Ái pressed a dark hand to her thundering heart. Vaeril sneakily slid behind the Elf, ready to catch her in case she fell down. 

Saev glanced back to the Elven boy as she motioned for him to take the soup from her, jade eyes welcoming. 

“It’s ok. It’s good, I made it last night. It’ll give you some of your strength back,” she urged. Hesitantly, Eir took the bowl into his hands. 

They watched as he took a small spoonful of soup. The delicious, savory taste caused his eyes to water. His hands shook from the warmth that spread through him. The entire room seemed to lighten as he swallowed and put the spoon down to take another bite.

“I hope you like it,” Saev said softly, smiling at the boy.

“ _Thank you,_ ” Eir signed. He had to bite back tears as he focused on eating the best food he’s ever had. 

“Why are the books restricted in the first place anyway?” Vaeril asked, getting the attention off the eating boy. Saev turned her head to him. 

“They’re restricted because they don't want us knowing things about the Nebulas… From what I’ve read, they’re not bad Elves! They’re just… made out to be the worst. And I know Fey’s parents were killed by the Nebula but I’m sure that was just…” she trailed off, racking her mind to find an answer. “I dunno.” 

“But why lie about Nebulas? If they aren’t bad Elves then what’s the problem with saying the truth about them?” Ái wondered, bringing a finger to her chin in thought. 

“Think about it this way… if you had a big, nasty disagreement with someone, wouldn’t you start talking badly about the other party?”

“OH, for sure,” Ally nodded, arms crossed as if she was being serious. Ái shook her head with a soft sigh.

“I wouldn’t but let’s go with Allor’s answer.” 

“I think the other Elves had a disagreement with the Nebulas… something they couldn’t get past. Since it was everyone against the Nebula, they spread nasty rumors about them,” Saevel tried to explain as best as she could, filling in the gaps for those questions she had no answers to. She only learned bits and pieces of information about what really happened from the books Vaeril stole from her. The rest were just her theories.

“Like when people spread rumors about us because we’re Mixlings?” Ally chimed in.

“Exactly…” 

Eir ate another spoonful of soup innocently as his mind trudged through dark water, suddenly bringing speckles of knowledge to light. Stories passed down by his teacher… it all made sense-

“So, with his Nebula markings… he’s essentially dead meat if they find him,” Ái muttered forebodingly, breaking Eir’s trail of thought. 

“Exactly…” Saevel nodded, her dark brows drawn together. Eir stilled, coral eyes warily watching the three Elven women before they landed on Vaeril. The man didn’t _seem_ like a threat. None of them did… 

But Eir could never be too careful.

“Which is why there’s no way we’re telling the Celestials about him-” Eir pushed down shock at Ally’s words- “We’re not gonna be the ones to send him off to his death.”

Ái let herself think for a moment, a pensive neutrality landing on her face. “I agree. We need to keep him safe until his parents can take him back home.”

“Look at you, Ái! Loosening up about breaking the rules,” Ally teased her, lightly punching the dark Elf on the shoulder. 

“Only when absolutely necessary,” she sighed. The blonde Mixling chuckled heartily, ruffling Ái’s hair. Her victim gave out a squeak, arms raising to protect her nicely styled hair. 

The attention shifted to Eir once more—who set down the empty bowl on his lap. He glanced around, squirming a bit under their gazes. 

“Would you like more soup? I could take you to the kitchen and we can all have breakfast together,” Saevel suggested with a smile as warm as the morning sunlight. Eir looked down at the empty bowl shyly, stomach growling despite just eating. He nodded. 

Saevel’s smile grew as she took the bowl off his lap. She handed it to Alloralla, the blonde Elf already dragging Ái with her to the kitchen. 

“Let me help you up,” Saev said with a smile, turning back to the small boy. “You can lean on me for support.” 

Eir shook his head violently, the ends of his messily braided hair coming undone. “ _I’m fine,_ ” he signed. 

“Well, I’m here if you need me,” she shrugged with a little hesitance clear in her eyes. 

Slowly, the frail Elven boy managed to stand up—sadly forced to put equal weight on both his legs. He bit back a wince, phantom pain blooming in his calf despite the wound being healed. 

Eir limped after the two adults. They sent each other side glances, wondering if they should stop the boy before he fell unconscious again.

He stopped suddenly in the doorway, a reluctant hand going to thumb at Saevel’s shirt sleeve to get her attention. “ _Can I have some clothing?_ ”

“Oh! Yeah, of course, of course! I’m so sorry. I forgot about that. Sit down, let’s see what I can find,” Saevel rambled as she padded over to her dresser—its warm-toned wood framed with deep green vines. 

Eir just stood awkwardly in the threshold, Vaeril right next to him. The boy tensed a bit at the much taller man’s presence but didn’t sign for him to step away. 

“Unfortunately… everything is on the bigger side…” Saevel trailed off, lifting up one of Feyrith’s long, green tunics. She rummaged further in her side of the dresser, smiling as she found the smallest pair of pants. They’d still be much too big though… “Hmm, ok. Let’s see here. Maybe he has something smaller…” The Mixling turned her attention to Feyrith’s half. She quickly spotted some dark pants that could fit the starved child. 

Saevel handed her findings over to Eir, casting a worried gaze down at him. “Can you get yourself dressed? Do you need any help?” 

“ _I can get dressed. It’s alright,_ ” he assured with the clothing pressed against his chest. They were treasures—almost as rare as food. He didn’t want his… hosts to think he was ungrateful for the kindness they’ve already shown. 

“Are you sure?” She cocked her head to the side, staring down at that injured leg. Even with his weight equally distributed, she noticed him slanting right. 

“ _Yes._ ” He followed her gaze silently. “ _It’s really not that bad._ ” 

“I’m still worried about it,” Saev hummed. “I couldn’t heal it all the way, and I’m hoping it doesn’t get worse… or infected. Alloralla and I have to take a Moon bath soon to replenish our crystals. We might be able to help more, then.” 

“ _It’ll heal on its own,_ ” Eir signed. His rounded eyes looked up at Saevel quizzically, the black mark giving them a strange sort of glow. 

“Ok well… Vaeril will wait for you to change and bring you to the kitchen. I’ll start on some grub.” 

He just nodded, making no show of moving until she shut the door. Silently, Eir placed the clothing on the bed before looking around the room. His eyes went wide and curious as he poked at the furniture and vines, a beaming grin forming on his lips. 

Golden light framed the scene—a teen boy gazing in awe at the simplicities of life. His black hair darkened in contrast to his glowing skin, fear slinking away with every new thing he discovered. He marveled at the softness of the clothes and beamed out the windows as he looked up into the canopy, watching birds fly back and forth between the hundreds of branches above. 

Maybe… he could stay just a little longer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squib: Enjoy happy Eir-bean at the end there. SEE? I CAN BE NICE!  
> Ioana: Hehehehehehehe  
> Ioana: Hehe  
> Ioana: Also sorry we were late again… school and all that.  
> Squib: Second semester shall be my death.  
> Ioana: Hehehe I’m in college we have quarters.  
> Ioana: And then special thanks to Deorio for beta-reading this chapter!


	9. Chapter 7

“Sorry, the clothes are a little bit big,” Vaeril chuckled when Eir came back out. He wasn’t wrong, the clothing hung from his bony frame like a coat rack. It covered the strange inky marks on the back of his neck—swirls and designs that looked almost like tattoos.

Eir eyed Vaeril suspiciously, tugging on the ends of his green shirt. He couldn’t help but think this red-haired man was dangerous… and his daunting appearance didn’t help. 

“Let’s go,” Vaeril said, motioning for Eir to follow him—which the boy reluctantly did. 

Morning light danced in through the large kitchen windows, bringing an enchanting life to the entire room. Eir’s eyes widened in awe at the sight of a full table of food—steam twisting in a waltz with the bright sunlight. Everything was so colorful—Eir wondered if he was even still on Ginnungagap. 

“I hope this is to your liking!” Saevel chirped happily, holding out full plates for both of them. 

Vaeril took his with a whoop of excitement, sitting down at the table with Ái and Alloralla. Eir eyed his plate with wary eyes. He reluctantly reached out and grabbed it, to which Saevel’s eyes twinkled happily. She watched him fiddle with the plate as his gaze drifted to the table. 

“Here, come sit next to me.” She took her own plate and sat down. Saev pulled out a chair next to her, patting the wood with a smile.

With slow movements, Eir sat down. He watched the others eat before even attempting to figure out where to begin on his own plate. All that food pleading to be chosen placed him under the spotlight, making his chest tighten. 

“Try the omelet first. I put a bunch of veggies in there. It’ll give you some strength,” Saevel suggested, handing him a fork. 

“ _ Which is the omelet? _ ” he asked with one hand, the other weighing the unfamiliar silver. He wasn’t sure how he’d eat with it, but observing Ái and Alloralla clued him in. His posture lightened as the boy tested poking his food with his fork proudly. 

Albeit, it was clear to everyone at that Eir needed guidance with something as simple as a fork.

Saevel pointed at the yellow omelet on his plate, a delicious aroma rising up with the steam. “You just use the edge of your fork to cut a piece.” She demonstrated, slicing up a small bit of his omelet. “Then you take it with your fork and eat it up!” 

He followed her instructions, letting her eat a piece of her own as he watched. Saevel just smiled, her mouth full of delicious food. Eir felt his insides churn, fear and hunger butting heads. The latter won the moment he raised his fork to take a bite of his omelet. His face lit up instantly, eyes going wide with the taste. 

“So? Whatchu’ think?” Saevel asked. He kept back tears and shook as he swallowed, savoring the feeling of food. “Ái, do you mind putting the kettle on?” 

“Not at all,” the dark-haired elf said as she stood up. She walked to the counter, ready to set up the kettle. Saev turned her head back to Eir as she awaited an answer eagerly. 

“ _ It tastes really good, _ ” he decided on saying. His mind cheered at the thought of any type of nourishment, and this was just… otherworldly. But he couldn’t tell them just how much he savored it. 

That was weakness. 

While lost in thought, the scream of the kettle snuck up on him. He jumped up in his seat, eyes wide with fear.

“Oh… honey, no.” Saevel let out a soft chuckle. She covered the worry in her mind with a soft smile, trying to make the kid feel safe. “That’s just the kettle… Would you like some tea?” 

Eir looked at her with confusion clearly written on his face. He relaxed just slightly, fingers loosening around his fork. “ _ Tea? _ ” 

“Glorified leaf water,” she remarked with a chuckle as Ái set the kettle down on the table, along with five teacups and some sugar. The four of them watched his eyes widen, sending each other little glances instead of speaking. 

He slowly lifted the teacup to his lips, wondering how it’d taste. Everything else was delicious… and beautiful. This was nothing like home. 

“Ok kid, you’ve gotta tell us how to locate your parents,” Ái said with a frown. She rubbed her thumb and index fingers together under the table, keeping the panic controlled through the action. Well… as controlled as she could. 

He took a small sip of the tea—surprised at the sweetness of the drink—before he set it back down carefully. “ _ That- _ ” he paused, eyes losing their earlier shine of wonder- “ _ might be a bit difficult. _ ” 

“What do you mean?” Saevel put a hand on his shoulder. Her gaze was a paradox, jade green irises focused like a warrior before battle but they kept a soft gentleness of a flower. 

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, confused at the touch. “ _ My parents are dead, _ ” he signed with no emotion in his glowing eyes.

Ally felt her chest tightening at Eir’s confession. She was all too familiar with losing a parent, in this case, both. That was something she and Feyrith had bonded over when they met. 

_ ‘Now I guess we have a third…’  _ she thought to herself.

“Oh… I’m so sorry,” Saevel said somberly, rubbing circles on his shoulder.

The light atmosphere around the table saddened as the four adults took in the Elven child again. Starved and his parents were dead? 

What happened to this kid?

“ _ Aren’t all parents like that? Dead. _ ”

Saevel shook her head softly, to which the young boy nodded. His mind overflowed with questions that he couldn’t find answers to, making his throat tighten. 

“Some people still have their families, Eir… but people like you and I… we find new families,” Ally comforted him with a smile. 

“ _ Are you all a family? _ ” 

“Yeah, kiddo.” The friends looked at each other, nodding along with Alloralla. “We’re family. Not by blood, but family don’t have to end with blood.” 

Eir frowned, guilt on his shoulders tripling. Not only was he a liar… now he was bothering a perfectly happy family. He couldn’t allow himself to stay much longer. “ _ I’ll be out of your home when I’m healed, then. _ ” 

Saevel’s eyes darted to Ái, face pleading. The dark-haired elf sighed, the tension leaving her face and going straight to her hands. She nodded and tried not to think of the consequences if they were caught. 

“I’m not gonna force you to stay… but I think it’s best you stick with us for now…” Saev proposed confidently. She looked to Ái for confirmation again and received it with a second nod. 

“ _ I don’t want to be a bother, _ ” Eir signed. The food on the table begged him to stay with its delicious taste and warm, almost comforting steam. But his thoughts yelled words of caution, heart prepared to speed and fill him with the energy to run. 

“Trust me… if anyone is a bother, it’s me. But they put up with me all the time. You’ll be a walk in the park, kid,” Vaeril chuckled. 

Eir stared at the Elven man, contemplation obvious in his pink eyes. The truth was if the family found out about him… they’d kill him without hesitation. But the clothing on his skin was soft, Elves around the table seemingly caring, and the food was warm. 

“ _ I can stay for a while. _ ” Just a little longer. He could stay a little bit longer. 

Saevel felt her lips curl into a smile. “Good.” 

Ái stood up with a sigh, looking to the clock with a frown. “I have to go give my Wounded Elves report. Should be back before dinner,” she informed, walking over to slip on her jacket. She pointed at Vaeril with a dark finger. “Vae, it’s your turn to hunt this week.” 

“Fine, fine, fine,” he whined as the dark-haired elf closed the door. 

Eir turned to Saevel hesitantly. “ _ Is there… _ ” he paused, rethinking his question. “ _ Do you have a book and quill? _ ” he signed finally. 

“Yeah, we have some in the office. Let me go get it.” She smiled sweetly, standing up from the table. “Unless you wanna come with?” The teen boy got up as an answer, waiting for her to lead the way.

The two of them strolled to the office, Saevel throwing open the door casually. It was one of the brightest rooms in their tree, with giant sun-facing windows spanning the space behind the deep wooden desk. Large bookshelves painted the hexagonal walls, so overflowing with books that stacks of them had to be littered on the floors. Deep green couches were scattered around the library, some more worn and used than others. 

Saevel rummaged through one of the desk’s drawers as Eir looked around with wide eyes, pulling out a quill and a notebook. It had a leathery cover, blank pages bound with tawny string. 

“Here you go!” She said, holding out the book for him. His pale hands clashed with the dark cover, his eyes constantly sliding around the room to remember its layout. The windows couldn’t be opened from the inside, from what he could tell. This office would only be good for hiding, thanks to the bookshelves and piles of books on the floor. If bad went to worse, he might not have a choice but break the windows and run. 

The thought of running led him to another problem—the growling coming from outside the tree. It had to be an animal of some kind since Eir doubted any elf could make noises like that. 

Saevel watched him curiously, wondering what thoughts were going through his head as he looked around. She noticed how tightly he was holding the notebook in his frail fingers and her brows bunched. 

“ _ Outside you seem to have an animal, _ ” Eir signed out of the blue, needing to angle his head up to look into Saev’s eyes. It was endearing to the elven woman, though she ignored the warmth in her chest. “ _ Aren’t you afraid it’ll eat you? _ ” 

Saevel chuckled as he motioned to the outside, where Ymir was sleeping soundly. The fluffy fenrir’s snores weren’t quiet, echoing down the halls from the main clearing—where he liked sleeping in the sunshine.

“That’s Ymir, my familiar,” Saev explained. “He’s the one who found you and carried you back here.”

“ _ What’s a familiar? _ ” 

“A familiar is like a pet. Us Earth elves get our familiars at a young age.” Saevel smiled, reminiscing the day she got Ymir. She remembered how bright it was outside, how the other tiny familiars smelled funny to her small mind, and how it felt to still have her parents… together. Her spiraling thoughts were saved by the memory of her tiny fenrir running up to her instantly, his little yips ringing in her ears. “You grow up with them and develop this incredible bond.” 

Eir tilted his head quizzically, eyes widening at the new information. “ _ They don’t hunt you? _ ” 

“Nope!” 

“ _ And they don’t hunt others? _ ”

“It happens sometimes. But those are mostly just play fights,” Saev assured with a chuckle. Eir couldn’t hold back the wave of curiosity that overcame him. 

“ _ How’d you get your familiar? _ ” 

“Well… when I was 4, my parents took me to a family of elves that breeds familiars. Ymir ran up to me the moment he saw me, and we’ve been inseparable ever since!” 

“ _ Like best friends, _ ” the young teen signed with a hopeful look in his eyes. He felt his cheeks pull at his mouth, pleading to let a smile grow on his face. 

“Exactly!” 

He couldn’t stop his lips from curling a little on his face at that. “ _ Best friends are fun. _ ”

“Yeah! They are,” Saevel giggled. “Do you have any best friends?”

“ _ I had one before. Kina, _ ” he signed. His eyes softened with fondness, the storm in his mind calming at the memories of her. 

“Oh… may I ask what happened?” She frowned slightly, coming to stand next to him. 

“ _ She was killed. Nothing new. _ ” 

“I’m so sorry, Eir…” Saev put a hand on his back, not commenting on how she could feel every knob on his spine. It made her stomach churn for some strange reason. 

“ _ Why? _ ” 

“It’s hard to lose people you love,” she said, giving him a sad smile. Eir narrowed his eyes in thought, remembering the sharp pain at losing Kina. 

The numbness at losing his parents.

“ _ I guess. I’ve never thought of it as a hardship before, _ ” he thought out loud with a slight shrug. 

Saevel pursed her lips together, alarm bells ringing throughout her mind. “Well… no fret. We can be your friends now!” she said and pat his back, trying to be more cheerful. She’d come back to these thoughts later, but for now, they had to be pushed aside. 

Eir’s eyes scanned her expression, throat tightening. If they found out, they wouldn’t be so friendly anymore, he was sure of it. He had to change the topic before his lack of enthusiasm gave him away. 

“ _ Can I meet your familiar? _ ” he asked, soul perking up hopefully. His mind swam with curiosity, wondering what an animal who wouldn’t hunt elves acted like. 

“Of course! C’mon! He was worried about you the other day, he’ll be happy to see you’re alright!” Saevel smiled brightly at him, motioning for him to follow along. Eir’s legs wouldn’t move for a split second before he snapped them out of their reluctance and limped after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ioana: I’d like to order one Ymir please, thanks.  
> Squib: There are many things I’d like to order from this book. Starting with a Vaeril and going on to possibly end on a character who hasn’t been introduced yet.  
> Ioana: Don’t you mean all of them? Cause same.  
> Squib: All of them.  
> Ioana: Sorry for the late update but we’ve been dead from school and personal stuff :/  
> Squib: Life has been greeaaaat!  
> Ioana: anyway... ENJOY THIS THREE CHAPTER UPLOAD!


	10. Chapter 8

As soon as they came into view, Ymir bounded over to Saevel. He toppled her over, licking her face happily as his tail wagged. Eir jumped back in fear, afraid that the familiar was hungry for elf. Very quickly though, he noticed the animal wasn’t snarling or using his teeth. 

“Hey, buddy! Hi! Ok, down boy, down! Good boy,” Saevel chuckled as she slowly got Ymir off her. He sat down comedically, tongue out and tail wagging cheerfully. The big, fluffy fenrir tapped his paws against the wooden ground and whined, leaning his head down to sniff the top of Eir’s head. 

“Yeah, Ymir. That’s the kid we found yesterday!” 

The fenrir barked twice, keeping his usually booming voice softer for the tiny elven boy. Eir had to lean back to see Ymir’s eyes, towering high above him. Even the animals were taller than him, it seemed. 

“Eir, this is Ymir. Ymir, this is Eir,” Saev introduced gleefully, patting her fluffy boy on his side. 

“ _Hi,_ ” Eir signed to the familiar dumbly before realizing it was a fruitless endeavor. He waved instead. 

“He knows some signs from seeing me repeat them so you can use sign if you want. He’s a smart boy- yes you are!” Saevel stuffed her face into his dark fur, cooing at him as Ymir wagged happily. 

“ _He’s very tall,_ ” he pointed out aimlessly, a little stunned at the towering fenrir. The young teen couldn’t help but wonder if Ymir was even taller than a Valkyrie. 

“Yeah! He’s my big, fluffy, baby boy!” Saevel chuckled as Ymir pressed his nose against her back. He tapped her until she jumped onto his neck, Ymir standing up and ready to run. “Wanna climb on?” 

Eir didn’t register her words as he looked Ymir in the eyes. He carefully pet the familiar’s nose, holding back the small smile that threatened to curl his lips. The teen’s attention went back to Saevel’s question, pondering it for a moment.

“ _I’m tired. Is there a place I can rest?_ ” 

“You can come rest up here! Or I can take you to my room!” Saev yelled down to him, scratching behind Ymir’s fluffy ear.

Eir raised his eyebrows in confusion, slowly morphing into a look of horror. “ _Your room? Is that where I’ll be staying? I don’t want to take your home! I can just sleep outside,_ ” he suggested. 

Saev slid down Ymir’s side, approaching Eir. “No way. You’ll stay in my room! No sweat! I’ll just bunk with someone else. Trust me, it’s alright.” She smiled. “Let’s go. Say goodbye, Ymir!”

Eir waved the familiar goodbye as they left, Ymir yipping but letting them go. Saevel led him back to her room, opening up the door for the limping boy.

“I’ll be in the office if you need anything. You remember where that is?” 

“ _Yes. Thank you, Saevel,_ ” he signed with a nod. He stepped into the room, feeling light and airy after going to meet Ymir. Who knew there were animals that didn’t attack? 

“ _You’re welcome,_ ” Saev signed back with a smile, her jade green eyes twinkling. She closed the bedroom door. 

Eir plopped down on the ground, ignoring the bed or the desk. He flipped open the sketchbook, thumbing at the white pages. They were better quality than anything he’d ever felt before. His soul flickered in excitement, steady hands going to lift up the quill. 

The teen thought back to that morning. Breakfast… it felt welcoming—lines that would curl like the steam and disappear slowly on the skin. Inviting like the warm food stacked on the table—light areas of grey and black on paper. His quill moved along with his mind, sketching out a domestic scene in black and white. A family of four sitting with piles of food, surrounded by hot steam and the soothing fragrance of tea. 

Alloralla was seated on the far left and next to her, Saevel. The two of them were drawn with the most energy, faces forever trapped in beaming grins and laughs until their cheeks hurt. Vaeril sat on the opposite side with Ái, the two of them smiling. They gave off a softer form of happiness, something foreing to the teen boy. His hands almost drew horns on the four of them, though he stopped himself right on time. 

Eir pulled back from the page, looking over the rough sketch. It needed polishing, as well as shading around the family’s faces. It was a start, but nowhere near complete. 

The teen looked for a moment longer before continuing with his work, trying to sharpen shadows and smooth out the blending a little. After hours, he whispered words without opening his mouth, speaking into the corners of his mind. His eyes shone white for a moment, before returning to their natural pink.

The drawing was done. 

He carefully ripped out the page, folding up his piece and tucking it under the floorboards.

Safe. 

Instead of going to her office, Saevel strolled to Alloralla’s room. She knocked on the door before walking in, catching Ally strapping weapons to her belt. 

“Ready to go?” she asked. 

Ally chuckled, making sure her weapons were secure before turning around to address Saev. “Yup!! Let’s do this!” 

The two Mixlings sauntered out to the main clearing, finding Ymir waiting patiently. He jumped up and down lightly, trying not to break the tree as Alloralla ran up to the big, fluffy boy. 

“Heyyy buddy!!!” She giggled as he licked up her tawny face. The Sun-Moon Mixling hugged him tightly before leaping up onto his back. “I know, Sweetie! Ready to go to the moon bath again?” 

Saevel shook her head at them, wondering how she got stuck with not one, but two goofballs. “Alright, alright, Ally don’t rile him up. We don’t need _another_ hole through the tree,” she joked, hopping onto Ymir and patting him twice. He yipped happily, tail wagging at the command. 

It was time to run.

“Let’s go, buddy.” 

After long hours of travel through the hot Viacnr, the two elves and their familiar arrived at their location. The moon baths were hidden inside a giant, marble tree—decorated with lanterns and moon carvings. The sunset granted the white stone the gift of fire, letting it glow an imposing gold against its green background. 

It was one of few moon baths in the Earth Gala and the closest one to them. Everytime they used their moon crystals, the two had to brave a journey to this tree. 

The two Mixlings paid for their private bath and waited, watching the sun creep down the leaf-obscured sky with Ymir. When the moon finally appeared, Saev and Ally were let into the tree. They were escorted to the bathing chamber, happily chatting along the way with their escort. 

She was an older moon elf, probably in her late 120s. Flicking her snow-white hair over her shoulder, she carefully opened the doors to the crystal bath cavern. 

“The bath is ready for you,” she informed them cheerfully. They thanked her and strolled in, hearing the door close softly behind them. 

The chamber was circular, shimmering crystals and gems dancing along its stone walls. They curled around the sky opening, breathing in the moon’s energy. Everything seemed to thrive off of it, the silvery light exhaling its life into the waters and crystals of the moon chamber. The water was clear, but held a delicate, blue shine to it as soft curls of steam rose up to dance alongside the gemstones. 

It wasn’t just a chamber.

This was a place of life. A place of healing. 

Saevel and Alloralla smiled and even Ymir gave a bark of excitement, his hot breath forcing little clouds out of his mouth. The two elves shivered as they took in the sight of the warm water, knowing first they’d have to get undressed in the chilly bathing chamber. 

“The fact that I’ve seen you naked more times than Feyrith should worry him,” Ally joked. She slipped off her shirt and shrugged off the rest of her clothes, already shivering at the loss of them. The Moon-Sun Mixling stepped into the gentle waters, sighing as they ran warm hands along her feet. 

“He should’ve known that he wasn’t getting into a relationship with _just_ me. He was getting a relationship with me _and_ you,” Saev chuckled, taking her pants off and stepping into the moon bath. “I wonder how long it’ll take for him to find out that _he’s_ the side bitch and you’re my main bitch.”

“Damn straight.” Ally held out her fist, getting a fist bump from Saevel immediately. With a laugh, she sunk down into the bath. Ally dunked her head in before coming up for air, slicking back her blonde locks. The moon crystal on her chest gave a dim glow, beginning to charge up again. 

Saevel submerged herself into the water, letting it gently touch at her moon crystal. She came out when she needed air and floated on her back, giving a tranquil sigh at the feeling of moonlight and water dancing along her skin. 

“Soooo… What do you think about the kid?” Ally spat out, watching Saev for a reaction. 

“I don’t know… He’s so sweet and innocent,” the Earth-Moon Mixling chuckled. “Should’ve seen the way he looked at Ymir…” She looked over to the big boy. 

He remembered the tiny elven teen and panted happily, running around in a small circle. His dark fur glistened with some silver from the moonlight, painting Ymir as an ethereal creature despite his goofy nature. 

Saevel floated to the edge of the bath and held out her hand for Ymir. “Who’s a good boy, Ymir?” she asked with a giggle as Ymir barked happily. He nudged her hand and gave it a small lick, tail wagging jovially. 

“I’m still curious about the kid… Why won’t he speak?” Ally asked as she began floating on her back too. Her crystal shone much brighter than before, looking as beautiful as a star on her chest. 

Saev let herself think for a moment, taking in the silence. “I’m not sure, I… Maybe something happened to him? He _did_ crash,” she suggested. 

“Whatever it is, we can’t let him go… No family? Shipwrecked? Poor kid needs some sort of support system. We found him, we take care of him,” Ally explained. 

“You’re right. Ái’s not gonna like it… but we have no choice,” she agreed before she felt a splash of water on her face. Saev almost inhaled the water, standing up quickly with a look of playful anger on her face. “Hey!”

Ally laughed, splashing her again. “Loosen up, _Mixling_! Everything will be fine!” 

“Oh, ho, ho… you’re asking for it,” Saev chuckled lowly. She splashed back, revenge on her mind as Ymir yipped with excitement—clearly rooting for Saevel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squib: Appreciate how every time I write Ymir I must describe his level of floof.  
> Ioana: This is the way… Also, I want a friendship like Ally and Saevel.  
> Squib: Meeeee too, buddy.


	11. Chapter 9

As the two Mixlings commenced in battle, Vaeril was poking around the kitchen. He was on a quest of great importance—looking for Saevel’s famous cookies. He threw open too many cabinets to count, finding them barren of anything valuable… that being cookies. 

Vaeril’s crimson eyebrows furrowed. Where could those sweet, delicious cookies be?! He nosed around the lower cabinets, the drawers, and he even looked into the deep, ashen corners of their dome oven to find them. 

Not. A. Crumb. 

He frowned before his pale face finally lit up with a life-changing realization. Her room! Of course, they _had_ to be hidden there! A sly grin spread on his lips as he jogged to the hallway quietly. 

Holding back snickers and giggles of victory, Vaeril threw open Saevel’s door. What he didn’t expect to find was Eir. 

The poor teen nearly jumped out of his skin, leaping away from the window he was standing by. He prepared himself for an attack, falling into a weak crouch to bolt at the first sign of danger. His pale pink eyes snapped to Vaeril’s, glowing in the dark room. He waited… waited for the strong elven man to launch his inevitable attack. 

“Oh, hey, hey, sorry, kid…” Vaeril held up his hands in defense, approaching slowly. He internally beat himself up for scaring the already skittish kid, surely only adding to his fears. “Sorry, I was looking for-” he cleared his throat. “Not important. I didn’t mean to scare you, buddy.”

Eir seemed to relax, the urge to run subsiding slowly. He stood up normally—though clearly favoring his right leg—with stiff shoulders. Wary pink eyes tracked Vaeril’s every move, the buff elven man towering over him. 

He was scary to the young boy. But Vaeril said he didn’t mean to scare him… Eir raised his hands. “ _It’s ok. I wasn’t paying attention,_ ” he signed. 

Vaeril pointed to his bad leg. “How’s your leg?” he asked. Being healed by one of the two before, he knew what the phantom pains felt like—that lingering ache in his skin even after the wound was long gone. 

Eir’s eyes narrowed in thought. Was Vaeril trying to gauge his weakness? He couldn’t let him know. “ _Doesn’t hurt that bad,_ ” he signed, bringing it to the forefront of his mind to step a little more on his left leg. The teen didn’t think he was lying… not too much at least. It really didn’t hurt as much as… other injuries of his. That flare of pain every so often was nothing compared to the feeling of his skin burning underneath grey bones. “ _Why?_ ” 

“One time, I had a nasty gash on my arm-” Vaeril pointed to the small scar on his right arm- “Saev healed it up quickly, but I still felt pain up to a week after.” 

The ceiling fell onto the elven teen’s soul. A week. That meant he had to stay here for an entire week… much longer than he’d planned. The thought of running off earlier flickered in his mind before logic took hold, reminding him he couldn’t run from Celestials on a bad leg. 

“ _Is that normal?_ ” he asked with his eyes slowly widening, curiosity and a hint of fear clear in them despite how much he tried concealing it. 

“Yeah, unfortunately. But you get used to it.” Vaeril rolled the red sleeve of his tunic back down, hiding his scar from view. He took notice of the boy’s behavior, frowning. “You don’t wanna stay, don’t you?” 

Busted.

“ _It’s-_ ” Eir stopped himself. His eyes slid back to the window without his approval, taking in the peaceful world outside. It was bizarre to see something so calm so close. 

The world he lived in was… different. He never knew a place like this even existed. 

He looked back to Vaeril, stopping himself before he could imagine a life here—before he opened up the floorboards and added himself to his earlier drawing. 

“ _I can’t take up your time. I’m-_ ” he paused for a moment, wondering what word he could use to possibly describe how he was feeling- “ _thankful for your help, but it’s better if I go as soon as I can._ ” His signing was clearly hesitant, but he felt a tiny inkling in his chest. A small warm feeling whispered into Eir’s ear and told him he could… trust Vaeril. He squished it before it got out of hand. 

“We’re ok with you staying, you know that? Ái a little less so but we don’t think you should leave…” Vaeril explained to the hesitant boy. 

“ _Why?_ ” he asked before he could stop himself, gaze sliding back to the window. He had to be real here… he knew nothing about the outside world. Where would he go? Where would he hide? “ _I look like this… like them. Why place yourselves in possible danger for a random elf?_ ” he finally finished his question, pinning his eyes back on the red-haired man. 

“It’s better than letting you be in danger _alone_. That’s even worse,” Vaeril pointed out. He hid his concern for the young elf expertly behind a reassuring, warm face. 

Eir looked extremely confused. Why would anyone do something like that… “ _I guess,_ ” he signed. _“Ok. I’ll stay. But not if it gets your family in trouble._ ” Eir laid down the deal, sealing it in his mind. He would stay, get his strength back, learn about this new world, and the moment they were in danger because of him, he’d do what he did best.

He’d run. 

Vaeril nodded along with his signing, a smile barely showed on his face. He was more concerned than anything. “What were you doing before?” 

Eir reluctantly pointed to the window, drawing Vaeril’s attention to the small nocturnal critters crawling from tree to tree—concealed from predators by dark, safe shadows. 

For Vae, they were a daily sight and something he’d grown used to. But for Eir, they were something completely foreign and new. 

“ _I was watching the animals,_ ” the teen signed with some poorly hidden excitement. He let his shoulders relax before suddenly bristling, a warning popping up in his head. 

He forgot to ask if he could watch the animals. 

That knowledge made his heart speed as he warily looked back to Vaeril. He really didn’t know a thing about all of this, but what he did know was he couldn’t offend the elves who were being so kind to him… 

No matter if he was lying to them or not. 

“ _Sorry, was it not allowed? I should’ve asked._ ” 

“No, of course, you’re allowed. Here, wait here,” Vaeril said, dashing into the kitchen. He rummaged around in their small cellar, grabbing some fruits before running back to Eir. “Ok, grab this. Hold it out. Watch me.”

Vaeril unlatched the window hatch, opening it up to the night outside. A cool breeze flew in, making the ends of their hair dance. The elven man held out his hand, an apple sitting in the center of his palm as he waited for something to jump to him. 

Slowly, they saw a tiny, brown head peek from the leaves. An asgrim—a stoat-like creature with a coat of leaves on its rear—hopped into Vaeril’s hand. It wrapped its sleek body around his arm like a snake would, dull grey claws securing it in place as it lifted the red apple from his palm. The creature looked at the two of them with wide, black eyes before munching away at the apple.

Vaeril carefully brought it inside, using two fingers to pet its head as it ate. “This is an asgrim,” he said with a soft voice, showing it to Eir. 

His pink eyes widened in awe as the small, silken creature nibbled the apple. It was maybe the length of Eir’s forearm and it wrapped around Vaeril’s like a vine. The asgrim’s eyes were gentle as they remained fixated on its meal. 

Eir stared at it with his mouth hung open, forgetting to put up his walls and hide the wonder in his eyes. He wanted to draw that… 

“You like it?” Vaeril chuckled softly, smiling at Eir’s expression before tapping the Asgrim on the nose gently. The elven teen leaned forward a little, curious eyes wide. They were rounded and strangely soft—though they stuck out of his sockets like sore thumbs. 

“ _It’s-_ ” he stopped, shaking his head of awe for a moment and collecting his thoughts again. “ _I’ve never seen anything like it,_ ” Eir signed with badly withheld excitement clear in his suddenly relaxed form. 

“They’re my favorite out of all the animals we have on Faylen…” Vaeril turned the apple for the asgrim once it got to the core, chuckling lightly as to not scare the creature. “Do you wanna try? I have another apple.” 

He held out a green apple to Eir, out of view of the asgrim wrapped around his arm. They were known to steal as much food as possible. And by steal, it meant devour. 

Eir felt his distrust of the man slowly subside. He was kind to the asgrim, which looked about as harmless as a fly. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t hurt Eir… but the young boy risked it. 

He took the apple in surprisingly steady, pale hands, unsure of what to do with it. His mind swam with questions, the biggest being: _What am I doing?_

Vaeril guided Eir’s hand and let him hold it out the window. “Now you just wait a second… aaannnnnnd- There you go!” He cheered quietly as an øysten floated onto Eir’s arm. 

It was a bunny-like animal, with wings for ears and little flowers blooming in its light fur coat. The øysten was a beautiful blend of greens and turquoise, feathers and fur covering its limbs and face. 

Vaeril chuckled sweetly. “Look at that!” 

The øysten’s little nose wiggled, sniffing the green apple before nibbling on it. 

Eir’s eyes were comedically wide, his entire body frozen to the spot. He felt his small heart threaten to beat out of his chest at the creature on his arm. Excitement filled him to the brim, a kind of joy he hadn’t felt… in a long time. The teen couldn’t stop the hint of a smile grazing his face at the øysten munching away on the apple. 

“Bring it in! You don’t have to keep your arm out of the window… Now, these guys love to be pet on their backs so try using two fingers to pet it,” Vaeril suggested. 

Eir brought it in slowly, not wanting to startle the beautiful creature. He took his free hand and very gently used two fingers to run along its back. The øysten yipped quietly, happily nibbling on its food. Eir’s smile became just a little more prominent, his entire body relaxed with the joy running through it. 

That was the moment. That was the moment Vaeril knew he couldn’t let his boy go. Hel, they’d bonded over animals now, they were set. He didn’t know anything about the kid, but the way he looked so excited… the way his entire face brightened as he smiled at the animals- Vaeril had to protect that. 

“Here, let me see if I can get another,” he said as he scooped up another apple from his pockets and held it out the window with his free hand. 

Everything felt calm and tranquil in the dark room, the open window bringing a soft breeze. Eir looked up slowly, watching Vaeril holding the apple as he continued to pet the tiny animal still munching away at the fruit.

In this state, Vaeril didn’t look dangerous… The larger elf looked friendly petting such a tiny creature and it made the young elf’s chest feel so light.

He felt safe.

Why did he feel safe?

Meanwhile, Vaeril felt a laever creep onto his hand from an adjacent branch. Its root-like tail was still wrapped around the tree as it cautiously stepped into the man’s palm.

The root tail uncoiled from the branch and quickly snaked around Vaeril’s wrist, clinging on but not too tightly. The laever licked the apple twice with a small, blush-colored tongue before taking a bite. It looked up at Vaeril with an appreciative stare before returning to its meal.

“This is a laever, kid. It’s really shy, but turns out he’s pretty courageous,” Vaeril joked.

Eir looked curiously at the elegant forest fox with the same awe he bestowed on every animal. This one was a little different though… He felt oddly connected with it—it was a little closer to home. He watched how the moonlight played with its sleek, grey fur.

“Do you wanna try to get another one?” Vaeril asked, eying the other apple on Saevel’s bed.

The teenager’s wide pink eyes looked up to Vaeril again. His gaze seemed to ask if he could hold this new little creature as he nodded a little shyly.

Vaeril’s lips curled into a bright grin as an idea popped into his mind. “Okay, Eir. Take this apple, hold the laever for a little while,” he instructed as Eir took the apple with a steady hand following a wary gaze.

The laever ran into Eir’s palm surprisingly quicker than Vaeril had anticipated, watching its tail gripping tightly onto his frail wrist. It reached up softly to sniff at the sunken cheeks of its new host who didn’t really know what to do with the fragile creature.

The older elf left for a moment, returning with a handful of grapes that he held out of the window. He remembered what his parents had taught him long ago. Grapes were the favorite snack of a very _specific_ creature. 

He looked around as the animal flew and clutched onto one of the grapes, stuffing the entire thing in its little mouth. It munched happily on the offering as Vaeril led the tiny, green dragon deer hybrid into the house.

“Sit down,” he told Eir. The younger boy’s salmon eyes flickered between the new creature and Vaeril, hesitant in his decision to sit down criss cross on the floor.

Vaeril dropped the grapes into Eir’s lap with a soft chuckle. They both watched the new creature slither through the air quickly to catch up to the grapes Vaeril so carelessly threw into the boy’s lap. It quickly curled up around them and munched away with the faintest of smiles.

“This is an unnulf, kid. They absolutely adore grapes, for reasons still unknown,” Vaeril joked as he sat down next to Eir.

The boy looked as though he was about to squeal when the laever rested its stone head on his bony shoulder, but he remained completely silent. He felt a sense of peace settle in his gut among the three delicate animals.

What would his friends do if they had seen him now? They’d probably stare. Kina might’ve tried petting the animals, he thought.

Vaeril could see Eir’s posture relax and his faint smile growing hesitantly. He almost looked like the teen he should’ve been. 

It wasn’t much… but it was a start.

The night was in full bloom by the time Saev and Ally got home. They slipped off Ymir’s back, letting the sleepy fenrir stumble into the stables. The two Mixlings walked into the dimly lit kitchen, unsurprised to find both Ái and Vaeril still up and chatting away.

What _did_ surprise them was their volume. The two were quietly talking, Vaeril sitting at the table while Ái was perched on top of the counters. Their gazes snapped to Saev and Ally, conversation coming to an abrupt stop. 

“Welcome home you two,” Ái greeted in a hushed voice. “How’d the moon bath go?” 

“Ally tried to cop a feel again but otherwise it was nice,” Saev said, dropping her stuff quietly onto the floor. 

“For the record… she had a leaf stuck to her back,” Ally tried to explain, which only caused Ái to giggle lightly. 

Saev rolled her eyes and looked around for a moment, not seeing Eir. Maybe he was asleep? That would explain why the two of them were talking so quietly before. “What have you two been up to? Where’s the kid? How’s the kid?”

“He’s in your room, he fell asleep,” Vae managed to say between quiet chuckles. “We were playing with animals while you three were gone. Seemed pretty happy. By the way, we’re keeping the kid.” 

Ái looked at him with clear hesitance, shaking her head in defeat. She sighed. “We can’t just _keep_ a child, Vae,” she tried reasoning with the determined man. “He has to have someone looking for him out there.”

“He said he has no family and he has no one to turn to. We’re keeping him,” Vae demanded as he raised a crimson brow. He knew Ái was a sucker for rules, a true elf that rarely strayed from the path paved for them, but this was something he wouldn’t let up on.

He had to protect this kid that smiled at forest critters as if he’d never seen them before. 

Ái gave a hefty sigh, a hand going to pinch the bridge of her nose. Could they just do that? Keep a _child_ they found with no questions asked? 

What happened to him?

Where was he even from?

Was there really no one looking for him?

There were just too many unanswered questions for Ái’s liking. But she doubted the others would agree. 

“We were actually talking about this in the bath. We should keep him with us… it’s dangerous to leave him alone,” Ally added to Vae. Saev already slipped out to check on the kid, her footsteps lightly pattering down the hallway. 

“Fine,” Ái said with a sigh, knowing there was no winning this battle. She really didn’t want anything bad to happen to Eir… he’d gone through enough already. 

The kid would stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ioana: Just… Vaeril. Vaeril.  
> Squib: Vae the Bae.  
> Ioana: Yes, yes quite… Also Saev and Ally but that’s all I’m saying.  
> Ioana: Actually, I’ll add more to that - it’s canon that Saev and Ally were a little more than friends for a little during training before they both met Feyrith. Just… ya know...  
> Squib: As they should.


End file.
